Hard Target
by Rey619
Summary: Tersangka penggebrak meja itu menyeringai. Kedua tangannya ia lipat di depan dadanya. "Uchiha, jangan bilang kau lupa dengan tugas yang diberikan oleh Asuma-sensei,"/ Walau hatinya masih ragu, namun akhirnya ia membuka mulutnya. "Dahi lebarmu itu... bagaikan landasan. Dan jika aku yang menjadi pesawatnya... maka aku akan..."/ RnR?
1. Tantangan

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC parah, AU, Typo(s), Misstypo(s), GAJE, ANEH, JELEK, LEBAY, EYD berantakan, Tata bahasa payah, Diksi hancur, Ide pasaran, Bikin muntah, dll, dsb, dst *PLAK!***

Dont** Like **Dont** Read**

**~Happy Reading~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

"Jadi Teme, tumben sekali kau menjomblo begitu lama?" tanya seorang lelaki berambut pirang pada sahabatnya yang sedang menyeruput jus tomat kesukaannya.

Pria yang dipanggil Teme itu mendesah pelan. "Hn, aku baru menjomblo dua minggu. Apa maksudmu dengan 'lama'?" sahutnya tak mengerti. Ia yang baru menjomblo dua minggu saja disebut lama, lantas apa sebutan yang pas untuk sahabat pirangnya yang masih setia dengan status jomblonya selama satu tahun lebih. Kadaluarsa, berkarat, lawas, atau mungkin jamuran? Entahlah.

"Ayolah Teme, jangan pura-pura bodoh. Semua orang di sekolah ini tahu kalau kau hampir tidak pernah menjomblo." Terang lelaki beriris blue sapphire itu membuat sahabatnya yang berambut chicken butt style mendelik kearahnya karena tak suka dikatai 'bodoh'.

Oh ayolah, siapa sih yang tidak kenal dengan Sasuke Uchiha? Putra dari Fugaku Uchiha, pemilik salah satu perusahaan terkenal di Konoha—Uchiha Corporation. Siswa kelas XI-A dari sekolah elit ternama, KHS—Konohagakure High School. Berwajah tampan, tubuh atletis, bermata onyx tajam, rambut pantat ayam unik, kulit putih bersih, otak cemerlang, dan juga kaya. Bukan hanya itu, ia juga merupakan siswa unggulan di sekolahnya, juara karate tingkat Nasional, sekaligus merangkap ketua klub basket. Belum lagi gelar Bad Boy-nya yang semakin membuat para kaum hawa meleleh, mencair, menghablur, menyublim, mengembun, dan entah istilah kimia apalagi yang patut untuk menggambarkannya.

Maka tak heran, kalau Uchiha bungsu itu bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan gadis manapun yang ia suka. Hanya dalam waktu satu minggu, ia mampu bergonta-ganti pacar lebih dari lima kali. Bahkan fansgirlnya sudah menyebar diseluruh pelosok dalam negeri.

"Hn, aku memang sedang ingin menikmati kesendirianku," gumam Sasuke malas. "Lagipula, kalau aku menginginkan wanita, tinggal memilihnya saja kan?" lanjutnya menyeringai sebelum kemudian meneguk kembali jus tomatnya.

"Benarkah? Baru-baru ini kudengar kau ditolak oleh gadis Hyuga. Kupikir kau masih menjomblo karena patah hati," ujar seorang lelaki berambut hitam klimis innocent sembari menyantap makanannya. Dan pernyataannya itu sukses membuat Sasuke menyemburkan jus tomatnya, membuatnya tersedak hingga terbatuk-batuk. Sementara kedua sahabatnya hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, entah prihatin atau bahagia.

"Itu hanya gosip," kata Sasuke setelah ia berhasil mengatasi batuk-batuknya. Sebisa mungkin ia mencoba untuk tetap cool and calm, meskipun dalam hati ia sudah berteriak histeris karena malu.

"Huwaaah... Teme, tak kusangka ada gadis yang sanggup menolakmu," ucap Naruto dengan nada kagum yang dibuat-buat menghiraukan tatapan mematikan dari Sasuke.

"Jadi, kau memang masih sakit hati, eh?" tanya Sai lagi, pria berambut hitam. Membuat tensi darah Sasuke langsung naik drastis.

"SUDAH KUBILANG AKU TIDAK DITOLAK!" Teriak Sasuke sambil menggebrak meja. Membuat seluruh penghuni kantin sekolah menoleh kearahnya dengan tatapan 'wow' bagi yang perempuan, sementara yang laki-laki hanya bisa mendengus tertahan tanpa berkomentar. Berani protes, sudah bisa dipastikan akan berakhir dirumah sakit.

Merasa risih ditatap seperti itu, pria bermata onyx itu balik melotot tajam kearah berpasang-pasang mata yang masih memandangnya. Entah takut atau kagum, setelah mendapat tatapan setajam elang dari Uchiha Sasuke, para gadis-gadis itu kembali pada aktivitas masing-masing, yaitu makan sambil berceloteh seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Kalau kau tidak ditolak, lalu apa namanya?" lanjut Sai sambil tersenyum aneh seperti biasa.

"Tidak diterima?" timpal Naruto terkekeh.

Sasuke mendengus sebal. Merutuki kedua sahabatnya dalam hati. Hanya gara-gara ia ditolak oleh seorang gadis bukan berarti sahabatnya boleh menggodanya habis-habisan kan? Lagipula ini kan bukan salahnya. Tapi salah gadis itu, gadis yang juga sekelas dengannya, gadis Hyuga, Hinata Hyuga yang sudah menolaknya dengan alasan, ada pria lain yang dicintainya. What the hell! Siapa sih yang lebih keren dari Sasuke di sekolah ini? Mau tidak mau Sasuke kepikiran juga. Dan dampaknya, ia masih menjomblo karena sakit hati seperti yang dikatakan Sai tadi. Tapi tentu saja ia tidak akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Harga diri seorang Uchiha jauh lebih mahal dari apapun.

"Sudahlah Sasuke, jangan sampai kau sakit hanya karena ditolak oleh seorang wanita." Sai menepuk bahu Sasuke dengan tatapan prihatin yang dibuat-buat.

"Ayolah Teme, jangan dipikirkan." Naruto memasang tampang peduli yang tentunya juga dibuat-buat.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. "Hn, oke. Aku memang ditolak. Sekali, hanya sekali." Ujar Sasuke pada akhirnya. Membuat Naruto dan Sai nampak menahan tawa.

"Dan berhentilah tertawa!" bentak Sasuke horror.

Bukannya ketakutan, Naruto dan Sai malah semakin terkekeh.

"Tapi Teme, tidakkah kau merasa aneh?" tanya Naruto setelah tawanya mereda. Sasuke menaikkan alis seolah berkata, 'apa?'

"Baru kali ini ada yang menolakmu. Tidakkah kau tahu apa artinya itu?" lanjut Naruto dengan tampang misterius. Membuat Sasuke penasaran, sementara Sai kembali menahan tawa melihat ekspresi Sasuke.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar tidak tahu?"

"Hn?" sahut lelaki berambut raven itu mulai tak sabar.

Naruto menghela nafas sejenak. "Pesonamu sudah luntur tuan Uchiha," kata Naruto santai.

'Jlegarrr!'

Seperti sebuah halilintar di siang bolong, kata-kata Naruto seolah mengagetkannya dari sebuah mimpinya yang indah. Sasuke dongkol setengah mati. Berani sekali Dobe pirang dihadapannya ini menghinanya. Tidak-tidak, kau masih tetap menawan Sasuke Uchiha. Sangat menawan. Mungkin karena penglihatan gadis Hyuga itu bermasalah hingga tak mampu melihat ketampananmu. Kau ingat mata lavendernya kan? Seperti tidak ada pupilnya. So, lupakan dan buktikan pada temanmu kalau kau bisa menaklukkan gadis manapun yang kau mau. Ujar inner Sasuke menenangkannya.

"Jangan konyol Dobe," dengus Sasuke sebal.

Naruto terkekeh. "Itu kenyataan Teme,"

"Aku sependapat denganmu Naruto," Sai ikut menyuarakan pendapatnya kemudian menambahkan. "Akui saja kau tak seindah dulu Sasuke." Lanjutnya dramatis.

Oh shit! Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati. Ini tak boleh dibiarkan. Kalau begini terus, bisa-bisa harga dirinya sebagai seorang Uchiha akan hancur berkeping-keping. Tak ada yang boleh menghina, apalagi menginjak-nginjak harga dirinya termasuk kedua sahabatnya.

"Cih! Itu hanya kebetulan saja. Sudah kubilang, aku bisa mendapatkan gadis manapun yang ku mau." Seru pria beriris onyx itu membela diri. Ia bersumpah, kalau saja ia tak ingat yang ada dihadapannya ini adalah sahabat baiknya, ia pasti sudah mematahkan tulangnya, merontokkan giginya, meremukkan jantungnya, dan mencucikan seragamnya. Hm, abaikan kalimat terakhir.

"Kalau begitu buktikan Teme," Naruto mengerling jahil.

Sasuke mengernyit. Tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud Naruto. Apa yang harus dibuktikan olehnya?

"Buktikan kalau kau memang bisa mendapatkan gadis manapun," tambah Sai menjelaskan maksud dari Naruto.

Sasuke yang sudah paham, hanya bisa menyeringai. Dengan penuh percaya diri ia berkata. "Hn, tentu saja. Akan kubuat kalian mengakui kehebatanku." Ucapnya bangga.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri Sasuke." Sai tersenyum mengejek. "Buktikan kata-katamu dengan menerima tantangan dari kami, bagaimana Sasuke?" lanjutnya menantang.

"Tantangan?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Iya Teme, kalau kau mau menerima tantangan dari kami untuk menaklukkan salah satu gadis di sekolah ini dan berhasil melaksanakannya, maka kami akan mengakui kehebatanmu dan berhenti menyebutmu... Pe-cun-dang." Jelas Naruto penuh penekanan pada kata terakhir.

Pangeran es itu nampak berpikir sejenak sebelum kemudian menjawab. "Hn, aku terima tantangan kalian. Tapi jika aku menang, kalian harus bersedia melakukan apapun yang kuinginkan selama satu bulan penuh. Bagaimana?" Sasuke menyeringai membayangkan wajah Naruto dan Sai penuh dengan penyiksaan karena disuruhnya melakukan ini-itu.

Naruto dan Sai saling berpandangan selama beberapa saat sebelum kemudian kembali menoleh kearah Sasuke sambil menganggukkan kepalanya, pertanda menyetujui persyaratan Sasuke.

"Dan kalau kau kalah, apa yang akan kau berikan pada kami Teme?"

"Kalian boleh memiliki salah satu mobilku," sahut Sasuke enteng. Membuat mata biru Naruto membulat sempurna, sementara Sai masih setia dengan senyum anehnya.

"Whoaaa... Teme, aku setuju!" teriak Naruto heboh mengabaikan berpasang-pasang mata yang melotot tak suka kearahnya.

"Baiklah, dengan ini tantangan resmi dibuka. Kami akan memberimu waktu 1 bulan dari sekarang untuk menaklukkan gadis itu. Ingat, kau harus berhasil menjadikan dia sebagai pacarmu sebelum tanggal jatuh tempo. Dan kalau kau gagal, bersiap-siaplah kehilangan dua mobil kesayanganmu." Ucap Sai panjang lebar bak seorang rentenir yang melancarkan ancaman pada nasabahnya seraya tersenyum mematikan.

Sasuke menaikkan alis. "Satu bulan? Itu terlalu lama," tukas Sasuke kurang setuju. Ia benar-benar sudah tidak tahan untuk menjadikan kedua sahabatnya itu sebagai pembantunya dalam waktu 1 bulan penuh. Sasuke bahkan tidak peduli siapa targetnya itu. Toh ia yakin, siapapun gadis itu, Sasuke pasti berhasil menaklukkannya. Termasuk Hinata Hyuga yang sudah menolaknya.

"Bagaimana kalau dua minggu?" tawar Naruto yang sudah tersadar dari mimpi indahnya, berkencan dengan mobil baru.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke singkat tanpa pikir panjang.

"Deal?" ucap Naruto dan Sai serempak seraya mengulurkan tangan masing-masing.

Tanpa ragu, pemuda yang digilai banyak gadis itu menjabat kedua tangan sahabatnya bergantian seraya berkata. "Deal." Ketiganya menyeringai, saling membayangkan berbagai macam asumsi kemenangan dalam otak masing-masing.

"Jadi, siapa targetnya?" tanya Sasuke yang sudah tidak sabar ingin cepat-cepat memulai aksinya dan memenangkan pertandingan.

Naruto dan Sai berpandangan. Seringaian keduanya semakin lebar ketika mendapati target yang dimaksud tengah berjalan menuju kearah mejanya.

"Targetmu adalah..." Sai sengaja menggantung kata-katanya.

"Dia..." Lanjut Naruto seraya melirik kearah gadis yang dimaksud. Sasuke mengikuti arah pandang Naruto. Seketika tubuhnya membeku. Mata onyxnya membelalak lebar. Seperti ada batu besar yang menyumbat tenggorokannya hingga membuatnya kesulitan meneguk ludah. Jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak. Sasuke baru akan memprotes kedua sahabatnya ketika gadis itu menghampirinya.

'BRAKKK!'

Gadis itu menggebrak mejanya dengan kasar. Membuat suasana hening seketika, membuat semua mata memandang kearahnya dengan tatapan tak percaya tak terkecuali ketiga pemuda yang paling dekat dengan meja malang tersebut.

"Uchiha! Apa kau lupa kalau siang ini ada rapat antar ketua klub di ruang ketua osis, hah?" bentak gadis itu menyeramkan. Aura kegelapan nampak mengelilingi tubuhnya. Membuat seluruh penghuni kantin bergidik ngeri dibuatnya.

Damn it! Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati. Bukan karena ia lupa dengan acara rapatnya. Tapi karena gadis yang baru saja menggebrak meja ini adalah target yang ditentukan oleh kedua sahabatnya tadi. Dengan kata lain, gadis inilah yang harus ditaklukkan Sasuke.

Oh shit! Bagaimana mungkin Sasuke bisa melupakan fakta yang begitu penting, kalau masih ada satu gadis lagi dalam sekolah ini yang amat sangat tidak mungkin untuk ditaklukkan olehnya. Dan betapa bodohnya ia menyanggupi tantangan itu tanpa bertanya dulu siapa targetnya. Sasuke bersumpah demi gigi besar Pakkun, anjing milik Kakashi-sensei. Ia lebih suka menaklukkan roh-roh gentayangan, binatang liar, atau bahkan nenek-nenek'?' sekalipun daripada ia harus menaklukkan gadis yang tengah menggeram marah dihadapannya ini.

Gadis paling garang di KHS, berambut pink sebahu, bermata emerald, memiliki jidat yang lumayan luas, murid kesayangan para guru, menjabat ketua osis, saingan terberat Sasuke dalam memburu nilai, teman—ralat musuh sekelasnya, adik dari salah seorang anggota geng Akatsuki dari sekolah sebelah, siapa lagi kalau bukan—Sakura Haruno. Satu-satunya gadis yang bersikap sangat (tidak) sopan padanya.

"Hn, aku malas." Jawab Sasuke tenang mengabaikan mata Sakura yang semakin melotot tajam menatapnya.

'BRAKKK!"

Lagi, meja malang itu menjadi korban amukan seorang Haruno.

"Dengar ya Uchiha, aku tidak peduli apa urusanmu atau masalahmu. Tapi aku peduli dengan rapat ketua. Dan kau adalah ketua klub basket. Tanpa kuberitahupun seharusnya kau sudah tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan Uchiha manja!" semprot Sakura seraya melempar kasar sebuah kertas yang berisi hasil dari rapat barusan tepat pada wajah Sasuke. Membuat semua yang hadir hanya bisa menahan nafas tak terkecuali Naruto dan Sai.

Sedangkan Sasuke, masih tetap terlihat tenang dari luar. Tapi dari dalam, ia tengah mengucapkan sumpah serapah beserta seluruh isi penghuni kebun binatang pada gadis jidat lebar yang tidak tahu diri ini dihadapannya.

'Hell! Aku lebih suka menaklukkan monster.' batin Sasuke kesal setengah mati. Seolah teringat sesuatu, Sasuke kembali mengumpat dalam hati. 'What the fuck! Aku harus menjinakkannya dalam dua minggu?'

**~TBC~**

**A/N :** Terinspirasi dari salah satu fic Harpot yang pernah Rey baca *gak nanya*  
>Rey tahu, idenya memang pasaran. Tapi dijamin 100%, alur ceritanya tidak akan pasaran (maybe) ;-)<br>Yosh. Silahkan tinggalkan kritik, saran, concrit, dll dengan menekan tombol 'REVIEW' dibawah :-D

**~Thanks for reading~**


	2. Uchiha dan Haruno

**Thanks to :** Uchiharuno phorepeerr, **Haza ShiRaifu,** Rizuka Hanayuuki, **UzUchiHaru Michiyo,** Uchiha Hime Is Poetry Celemoet, **Fiyui-chan,** Uchisa Granger, **XXX,** SunRise, **Unnamed,** me Ara-chan, **lee sica,** Kazuma B'tomat, **dll.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC parah, AU, Typo(s), Misstypo(s), GAJE, ANEH, JELEK, LEBAY, EYD berantakan, Tata bahasa payah, Diksi hancur, Ide pasaran, Bikin muntah, dll, dsb, dst *PLAK!***

Dont** Like **Dont** Read**

**~Happy Reading~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

"Arrrggh!"

Sasuke meremas rambutnya frustasi. Rambutnya yang sebelumnya sudah acak-acakkan semakin terlihat mekar mirip pantat babon(?) ayam yang baru bertelur. Ia terduduk di ranjang king size-nya setelah beberapa kali berguling-guling ke kanan dan ke kiri. Bibirnya tak henti-hentinya menggerutu sambil sesekali mengutuki kedua sahabatnya—Naruto dan Sai, lalu beralih pada target beratnya—Sakura, dan terakhir—abang tukang sate di pinggir jalan. Ehem, abaikan kalimat terakhir.

Dammit! Untuk kesekian kalinya pemuda bergelar Bad Boy itu mengumpat tatkala mengingat taruhan gilanya dengan dua sahabatnya yang tak kalah gila. Yeah, apalagi kalau bukan tantangan untuk menaklukkan hati seorang gadis paling garang seantero Konohagakure.

Resah dan gelisah layaknya lagu berjudul 'Kisah kasih di sekolah'(?), itulah yang ia rasakan. Ingin sekali ia mundur dari peperangan tak adil ini. Seolah dirinya adalah peserta utama acara tv '1 lawan 100', tapi konsekuensinya terlalu beresiko.

Bayangan-bayangan Naruto, Sai, keluarganya, guru-gurunya, teman-temannya, fans girlnya, ibu-ibu arisan(?) yang terus-menerus meneriakinya sambil membawa papan-papan besar bertulisan 'LOOSER' nampak berseliweran dalam benaknya, jika ia sampai mundur atau kalah dalam pertandingan ini. Bukan hanya itu, arwah sang kakek—Madara Uchiha bisa saja menjemputnya kapanpun dan mengajaknya untuk bulan madu bersama. Oke, ini semakin tidak nyambung.

Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan, berusaha mengenyahkan imajinasi-imajinasi gila yang hinggap di otak cerdasnya.

'Ini menyangkut harga diri Sasuke, harga diri. Mau ditaruh di mana mukamu kalau kau sampai mundur, hah? Jangan bilang kau mau menaruh mukamu di pantat ayam,' cerocos suara aneh dalam kepala Sasuke.

'Sasuke, lebih baik kau mundur sebelum kau dipermalukan seperti tadi siang oleh gadis jidat lebar itu. Apa kau mau merendahkan harga dirimu sebagai seorang Uchiha di hadapannya, hah?' cerocos sebuah suara yang tak kalah anehnya dari suara pertama.

Sasuke mendengus sebal teringat kejadian tadi siang, di mana ia menjadi tontonan seluruh penghuni kantin akibat perbuatan yang tidak patut ditiru oleh seorang gadis cap singa liar. Beruntung bel sekolah segera berdering nyaring, sehingga insiden yang paling tidak ingin Sasuke ingat seumur hidupnya itu berakhir pula.

'Tidak Sasuke. Kau harus maju!' suara pertama kembali berujar.

'Tidak Sasuke. Sebaiknya kau mundur saja,' timpal suara kedua lebih kalem namun tegas.

'Maju terus pantang mundur!'

'Mundur terus pantang maju!'

'Maju Sasuke!'

'Mundur Sasu—'

'Berisik! Kalian membuatku gila!' bentak inner Sasuke yang risih dengan perdebatan aneh dalam dirinya.

'Kau memang sudah gila Sasuke," sahut suara pertama.

'Dan sialnya, aku menjadi bagian dari dirimu,' timpal suara kedua dramatis.

'Hn, kau benar. Kita memang sial telah menjadi bagian dari Sasuke,'

'Hn, seandainya kita punya pilihan?'

'Shit! Sayang sekali tak ada pilihan.'

'Hn, menyebalkan.'

'Hn, sial—'

"DIAAAAAM!" teriak Sasuke yang sudah tak tahan lagi mendengar suara-suara aneh dalam otaknya. Membuat seluruh penduduk Konohagakure terbangun karena suaranya yang menggelegar. Bahkan ibu-ibu depan rumah sudah bersiap-siap dengan alat penggorengannya, kalau-kalau Sasuke berteriak lagi, maka dia sudah siap untuk menggoreng bocah Uchiha itu, dan menyerahkannya pada anaknya yang buruk rupa, agar berubah menjadi tampan rupa(?) seperti Sasuke. Oke, itu bohong.

"Sasuke, ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Mikoto Uchiha—Ibunya Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di ambang pintu sembari memperhatikan putra bungsunya dengan tatapan cemas.

Sasuke mengeluh pelan. Ia baru sadar kalau teriakannya barusan cukup berpengaruh untuk membangunkan orang tidur. Mata onyxnya melirik ke arah jendela kaca yang menampilkan cahaya bulan purnama dari luar. Membuat Sasuke yakin, seandainya bulan memiliki nyawa, bulan itu pasti sedang menertawakannya sekarang.

"Sasuke?" panggil wanita itu lagi sambil melangkah pelan mendekati putranya. Namun baru selangkah berjalan, wanita berambut hitam itu berhenti ketika mendapati sang buah hati kembali berbaring dan membungkus seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal.

"Hn, aku baik-baik saja Kaa-san," kata Sasuke singkat, berharap ibunya itu akan percaya dan berhenti mengkhawatirkannya.

Sasuke menghela nafas lega begitu mendengar pintu kamarnya tertutup, diikuti dengan bunyi derap langkah kaki yang semakin lama semakin tak terdengar. Pertanda ibunya sudah pergi dari kamarnya. Ia menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi kepalanya, menatap langit-langit kamar.

Shit! Entah sudah berapa kali kata itu terlontar dari bibir sexynya seharian ini. Raut wajahnya nampak kesal. Namun sebentar kemudian kekesalan di wajahnya berubah menjadi sebuah senyuman—yang lama-kelamaan menjadi seringaian.

Bayangan kemenangan mulai merasuki otaknya. Di mana Naruto, Sai, dan seluruh makhluk(?) di dunia membungkuk hormat padanya tak lupa dengan pijatan-pijatan lembut di pundaknya oleh Sakura.

'Lihat saja nanti, aku pasti akan menang. Akan kubuat Dobe dan Sai mengakui kehebatanku. Dan—Haruno, kau pasti akan tergila-gila padaku,' batinnya penuh ambisi seperti seorang Draco Malfoy yang berambisi untuk menangkap Snitch dalam pertandingan Quidditch. Bersamaan dengan pernyataan terakhirnya itu, lelaki berambut raven itu mulai memejamkan matanya. Membiarkan mimpi mengambil alih jiwa dan pikirannya untuk sementara waktu.

***{+_+}***

Sasuke berjalan tergesa menuju kelasnya. Kaki-kakinya menginjak ganas rumput-rumput tak berdosa di pekarangan sekolah. Innernya tak henti-hentinya berkomat-kamit berdoa, atau lebih tepatnya berharap, semoga sensei biologinya yang terkenal killer itu belum masuk dalam kelasnya. Meskipun ia yakin, kemungkinannya hanya 0,01 : 100.

Sial. Gara-gara mimpi indahnya semalam ia jadi enggan bangun. Mimpi di mana ia menang atas taruhannya dan berpesta pora hingga pagi. Memang benar ia tengah berpesta hingga pagi. Namun bukan pesta pora melainkan pesta tidur. Dan hasilnya ia harus terlambat beberapa menit ke sekolah. Beruntung ia lumayan akrab dengan Genma—satpam sekolah, hingga ia diperbolehkan masuk setelah ia menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang kertas padanya. Kata Genma, uang itu merupakan imbalan untuk membalas kebaikan atau jasanya. Tapi bagi Sasuke, itu namanya pemerasan atau uang tutup mulut? Terserahlah, ia tak peduli. Yang penting ia diperbolehkan masuk.

Mata onyxnya melirik sejenak ke arah jam yang melingkar di tangannya.

'Sial. 15 menit!' gerutunya kesal. Entah kenapa jarak ke kelasnya serasa seperti ribuan mil jauhnya. Membuatnya semakin mempercepat langkahnya, melewati koridor-koridor panjang yang nampak begitu sepi karena bel masuk sudah berdering sekitar 15 menit yang lalu. Begitu bel masuk berbunyi, takkan ada seorang muridpun yang berani berkeliaran di luar kelas. Berani melanggar, 'sanksi unik' menanti.

Oh ayolah, semua orang tahu kalau KHS itu adalah sekolah elit yang kondang akan kedisiplinannya. Semua orang tahu itu, termasuk pemuda berambut raven yang kini masih keluyuran di luar kelas. Yeah, satu-satunya murid KHS yang masih berada di luar kelas hanya Sasuke dan—hei, masih ada satu orang lagi rupanya. Seseorang yang sudah tak asing lagi di matanya. Satu-satunya gadis yang memanggil dengan nama marganya. Seorang gadis berambut pink norak, jidat lapangan, singa liar, mata ijo lumut, musuh bebuyutannya, siapalagi kalau bukan—

"Haruno, mimpi indah semalam?" tanya Sasuke menyeringai ketika ia berhasil menyamakan langkahnya dengan targetnya. Mata onyxnya menangkap keadaan gadis itu tak jauh beda dengannya. Entah harus bersyukur atau apa, setidaknya ada orang lain yang bernasib sama dengannya.

Gadis itu nampak terkejut namun sebentar kemudian ia kembali bersikap acuh. Ia semakin mempercepat langkahnya sama seperti pemuda di sampingnya. Semakin cepat, cepat, dan cepat—hingga akhirnya keduanya berlari, tak peduli dengan peluh yang mulai membanjiri. Seperti layaknya berlomba lari marathon, keduanya saling menatap tajam satu sama lain. Berharap agar salah satunya akan roboh mendapat tatapan tajam seperti itu. Namun sayang, itu hanya terjadi dalam imajinasi mereka saja. Dan kedua mata penuh nafsu membunuh itu semakin menggebu-gebu tatkala piala, atau lebih tepatnya pintu kelas bertuliskan XI-A berada di depan mata. Karena keduanya begitu berambisi untuk menjadi pemenang, jadilah mereka saling berebut untuk meraih gagang pintu.

"Minggir Uchiha! Aku yang sampai lebih dulu!" teriak Sakura nyaring sambil menarik tangan Sasuke yang hampir mencapai kenop pintu, tanpa menyadari kalau teriakannya itu terdengar sampai ke dalam kelasnya tak terkecuali sensei killernya yang kini hidungnya kembang kempis mirip banteng yang melihat warna merah—karena merasa ada yang mengganggu kegiatannya.

"Tidak Haruno! Kaulah yang harus minggir!" balas Sasuke tak kalah keras sambil menarik tangan Sakura menjauhi gagang pintu.

"Tidak! Akulah yang sampai lebih dulu!"

"Tidak! Akulah yang mendahuluimu!"

"Grrr... minggir Uchiha!"

"Kaulah yang harus minggir!"

"Kubilang ming—"

'Cklek!'

'Brukk!'

'Brukk!'

"Eh?"

"What?"

"OMG?"

"So sweet..."

"Like this yooo?"

"Kamera mana kamera?"

Sakura menganga, Sasuke membelalak, Asuma-sensei mendesis(?). Akibat ulah S2 yang begitu bersemangat ingin masuk ke dalam kelasnya, mereka harus terlibat dalam insiden tabrakan beruntun ketika Asuma-sensei membuka pintunya dari dalam. Dengan kata lain, Sakura menubruk punggung Sasuke, dan parahnya, Sasuke menabrak Asuma-sensei. Membuat waktu seolah berhenti berputar untuk beberapa saat.

"Suit suit..."

"Asholole!"

"Icik-icik,"

"Ahem,"

"Laki! Minum extra joss," teriak seorang lelaki penggemar berat Guy-sensei tidak nyambung.

Seruan-seruan tidak jelas dari para murid di kelasnya membuat Sakura tersadar dari kecengoannya. Sontak ia segera bangkit berdiri memperhatikan Asuma-sensei yang menatap horror ke arah Sasuke. Melihat itu, gadis penyuka buah strawberry itu hanya bisa mengelus dada.

'Syukurlah, yang kutabrak bukan sampul depan Asuma-sensei. Sampul penutup Uchiha masih jauh lebih ba—eh, apa sih yang kupikirkan? Apa deh,' gumam inner Sakura tak jelas sambil mengelap keringat di dahi lebarnya.

Sasuke yang merasa berat beban di tubuhnya berkurang, membuatnya tersadar kalau Sakura sudah tidak nemplok di punggungnya. Dengan segera ia bangkit berdiri diikuti oleh Asuma-sensei yang melakukan hal yang sama.

Suara-suara deheman murid-murid langsung terhenti begitu mendapat tatapan horror dari sensei pecandu rokok tersebut. Akibat insiden barusan, rokok yang biasanya setia hinggap dalam mulut Asuma-sensei terpaksa menggelinding bebas di dekat pemuda berambut pirang jabrik—yang dengan sengaja menginjaknya. Entah apa masalahnya, sepertinya pemuda itu memiliki dendam kesumbat(?) pada senseinya yang satu itu.

Sementara itu, entah sadar atau tidak Sakura semakin merapat di balik punggung Sasuke. Sepertinya ia ketagihan untuk menubruk punggung pemuda itu, atau lebih tepatnya bersembunyi dari mata kilat-petir Asuma-sensei yang tengah memelototi keduanya. Sedangkan Sasuke, ia berusaha menghilangkan kegugupannya dengan menelan ludahnya berkali-kali, melonggarkan dasinya, berkumur dengan listerine dan menyemburkannya tepat di muka sensei killer itu. Well, kalimat terakhir itu hanya ada dalam imajinasi Sasuke saja.

"Uchiha, Haruno, kuharap kalian punya alasan yang kuat untuk ini," ucap Asuma-sensei tanpa menghilangkan ekspresi horrornya.

Sebagai seorang pria sejati layaknya pejuang kemerdekaan, Sasuke berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya setenang mungkin. "Sensei, tadi kami—"

"Cukup. Silahkan keluar," potong Asuma-sensei cepat.

'Hell! Aku bahkan belum menjelaskan apapun,' batin Sasuke kesal.

"Tapi sensei, kami—"

"Potong 50 poin dari Haruno karena berani memprotes," desis Asuma-sensei kejam.

Tidak seperti kebanyakan sekolah lain, sistem yang berlaku di KHS adalah perolehan poin tanpa batas. Mereka bisa mendapatkan nilai kapan saja, tidak hanya bergantung pada ujian semata. Murid-murid diharuskan untuk mengumpulkan poin sebanyak-banyaknya, yang diundi setiap tahunnya saat kenaikan kelas untuk menentukan sang juara. Dan yang berhak menambah atau mengurangi poin adalah para guru.

Hal ini terjadi dikarenakan sang kepala sekolah KHS—Sarutobi begitu terobsesi dengan novel terlaris di dunia karangan J.K. Rowling—Harry Potter. Ayah dari Asuma-sensei tersebut selalu menganggap dirinya mirip dengan Albus Dumbledore. Sungguh sekolah yang unik. Namun justru keunikannya itulah yang membuat KHS banyak diminati oleh masyarakat luas.

"Potong 50 poin dari Uchiha karena berani meremehkan guru,"

Sontak Sasuke menghentikan aksi menahan tawanya. Mata onyxnya membulat sempurna. Dengan berat hati ia berbalik, diikuti Sakura yang berjalan di sampingnya dengan tampang yang tak kalah kesal darinya—berniat hendak keluar kelas sebelum poin-poin yang dikumpulkannya dipangkas habis oleh sensei yang malas bercukur ini.

"Buat surat pernyataan penyesalan sepanjang lima ribu kata. Kalau hasilnya kurang bagus, kalian harus mengulanginya sebanyak dua kali lipat." Ujarnya sinis membuat Sasuke dan Sakura yang baru akan membuka pintu menoleh ke arahnya dengan pandangan tak percaya termasuk seluruh murid di kelas itu.

"Ingat, dengan tulisan tangan. Bukan ketikan. Dan—"

"Tapi sensei—"

"Potong 20 poin dari masing-masing karena berani menyela perkataan guru," ucap Asuma-sensei sadis mengabaikan berpasang-pasang mata yang hampir meloncat keluar dari kelopaknya—terutama Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Kumpulkan besok," lanjutnya horror.

Dan, kalimat terakhir itu sukses mengantar Sasuke dan Sakura keluar dari tempat terkutuk(?) itu.

'Blam!'

Dengan sengaja Sasuke membanting pintu dengan keras, membuat suara dari dalam kembali berteriak.

"Potong 30 poin dari Uchiha karena merusakkan pintu sekolah!"

Terdengar suara cekikikan di dekat Sasuke, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah suara Sakura.

"Potong 30 poin dari Haruno karena mengganggu ketenangan belajar!" teriak Asuma-sensei lagi, membuat Sakura langsung terdiam dan membelalakkan matanya untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia melirik ke arah Sasuke yang kini tengah menyeringai menatapnya.

Sementara itu, murid-murid di dalam kelas hanya bisa menghela nafas lega sembari mengelus dada, bersyukur karena mereka tidak berada dalam posisi Sasuke maupun Sakura saat ini.

"Potong—"

Mendengar itu, Sasuke dan Sakura buru-buru pergi dengan tergesa meninggalkan kelasnya, sebelum Asuma-sensei mulai memotong poinnya lagi dan lagi.

'Padahal dia sendiri belum memotong jenggotnya,' batin Sasuke tidak nyambung. Dengan sejuta kekesalan yang menggunung di puncak ubun-ubun, keduanya mulai mengucapkan sumpah serapah yang tidak patut ditiru oleh siapapun. Ditambah lagi dengan pundak masing-masing yang tak ringan lantaran masih menenteng tas sekolah, membuat keduanya lebih tampak seperti iblis yang haus darah.

"Huh! Menyebalkan! Apa-apaan itu? Seenaknya saja main potong poin!" gerutu Sakura kesal saat keduanya sudah cukup jauh dari kelasnya. Mereka melewati koridor panjang tanpa batas. Oke, itu berlebihan.

Sasuke hanya meliriknya sekilas, kedua tangannya dimasukkan dalam saku celana panjangnya. "Hn," sahutnya malas.

Sakura mendelik mendengar jawaban khas Uchiha itu. "Ini semua gara-gara kau tahu!" tudingnya kesal.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. Kalau saja ia tak ingat gadis yang ada di sebelahnya ini adalah targetnya, ia pasti sudah menyumpal bibirnya itu dengan kaos kaki Mr. Bean. Khayalan Uchiha memang kejam.

"Dasar! Kau itu sama menyebalkannya dengan sensei kill—hmmpft..."

Sakura tak mampu melanjutkan perkataannya karena sebelah tangan Sasuke buru-buru membungkamnya. Sedangkan tangan yang satunya lagi digunakan untuk menarik tubuhnya ke dalam Lab. Bahasa yang kebetulan kosong melompong. Pemuda berambut raven itu menutup pintunya pelan.

Seperti seorang maling yang mengetahui keadaan sekitarnya aman, Sasuke beralih lagi menatap Sakura yang sedikit ngos-ngosan akibat bungkamannya barusan. Gadis itu menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding samping pintu. Sasuke semakin mempersempit jarak keduanya. Ia terpaksa membungkam bibir peach Sakura lagi ketika ia menyadari gadis berambut pink itu akan berteriak lagi. Ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, mengabaikan mata emerald Sakura yang melotot, semakin dekat dan—

**~TBC~**

**A/N :** Ada yang mau membantu Sasuke untuk menaklukkan gadis cap singa liar a.k.a Sakura? *dishannaro*  
>Atau ada yang mau menyampaikan keluh-kesahnya setelah membaca fic gaje ini?<br>Caranya mudah, silahkan klik tombol **'Review'** di bawah *dihajar rame-rame* XD

**~Thanks for reading~**


	3. Persahabatan?

**Thanks to** **:** me Ara-chan, **Tsurugi De Lelouch,** Michi Aozora, **piscesaurus,** Permen Caca, **Uchisa Granger,** Hotter, **lee sica,** Dorobbong, **Beby 164,** cami allyn, **Lhylia Kiryu,** Misterius Girl, **Haru Novita,** namikaze yakonahisa, **UchiNami Selvie,** lya hatake, **Blue Haruno,** dll

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC parah, AU, Typo(s), Misstypo(s), GAJE,**  
><strong>ANEH, JELEK, LEBAY, EYD berantakan, Tata bahasa<strong>  
><strong>payah, Diksi hancur, Ide pasaran, Bikin muntah, dll,<strong>  
><strong>dsb, dst *PLAK!*<strong>

Dont **Like** Dont **Read**

**~Happy Reading~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seperti seorang maling yang mengetahui keadaan sekitarnya aman, Sasuke beralih lagi menatap Sakura yang sedikit ngos-ngosan akibat bungkamannya barusan. Gadis itu menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding samping pintu. Sasuke semakin mempersempit jarak keduanya. Ia terpaksa membungkam bibir peach Sakura lagi ketika ia menyadari gadis berambut pink itu akan berteriak lagi. Ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, mengabaikan mata emerald Sakura yang melotot, semakin dekat dan—

"Sshht... jangan berisik. Kau mau mereka memotong poin kita lagi," bisik Sasuke di telinga Sakura sebelum kemudian ia melepaskan bungkamannya. Ekor matanya menunjuk pada pemandangan di luar jendela.

Sakura mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke. Nampak Kakashi-sensei dan Guy-sensei yang baru saja melintas di depan Lab. Bahasa tersebut. Terdengar suara Guy-sensei yang tengah tertawa terbahak-bahak sedangkan Kakashi-sensei hanya menatapnya malas. Pemandangan yang sudah tak asing lagi di mata keduanya.

Sakura menghela nafas lega, bukan karena dirinya aman dari pemangkasan poin oleh duo sensei itu, melainkan karena Sasuke ternyata tidak menciumnya. Wait minute, apa yang baru saja kau pikirkan jidat lebar? Bagaimana mungkin kau berpikir bahwa pria pantat ayam itu ingin menciummu? Oh no, jadi selama ini kau mengharapkan itu ya? Inner Sakura terus berkoar-koar seperti seorang ibu yang menasehati anaknya agar tidak jajan sembarangan, tanpa menyadari outner(?) Sakura yang kini menahan amarah hingga akhirnya gadis itu berteriak di alam nyata.

"Diam!"

Bentak gadis berambut pink itu pada innernya, namun di mata Sasuke gadis berambut pink norak itu baru saja membentaknya.

"Kaulah yang seharusnya diam," seru lelaki bermarga Uchiha itu kesal. Seenaknya saja membentak orang. Tak tahukah gadis pink itu kalau saat ini dirinya tengah memikirkan ratusan atau bahkan ribuan cara untuk menaklukkannya. Dan bentakannya barusan secara tak langsung telah memecahkan konsentrasinya.

'Sabar Sasuke, langkah awal yang harus kau lakukan adalah menawarkan persahabatan.'

Batin Sasuke berbicara dengan sangat jelas di otaknya. Berteman? Hmm, sepertinya itu ide yang cukup bagus mengingat hubungan keduanya kurang (tidak) baik. Tapi bagaimana kalau gadis itu menolaknya? Mau ditaruh di mana muka kerennya itu? Entahlah, setidaknya ia harus mencobanya terlebih dulu. Toh di sini hanya ada dirinya dan Sakura. Jadi, kalaupun gadis itu menolaknya, tidak akan ada orang lain yang tahu kecuali Kami-sama tentunya. Terlebih lagi karena sudah begitu banyak fakta yang membuktikan bahwa pertemanan adalah awal dari kisah asmara. Wow, sejak kapan Sasuke menjadi lelaki melankolis yang pandai menguraikan akan arti cinta? Just, shut up!

"Ahaha... kurasa aku salah bicara," kata Sakura sambil tertawa garing seraya menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal. Dan suara cemprengnya itu berhasil menarik Sasuke kembali ke dunianya. Sejujurnya gadis itu malu ketahuan berteriak, dan akan lebih malu lagi kalau Sasuke sampai tahu apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Hn, lupakan. Bagaimana kalau kita berteman?"

'Kriiik...kriiik...'

'Ngiiiiiing...'

3

.

2

.

1

.

"APA?" teriak Sakura heboh. Setelah sepersekian detik gadis itu berusaha mencerna perkataan Sasuke, akhirnya ia mengerti bahwa lelaki yang kini mengernyit keheranan itu baru saja mengutarakan maksudnya yang tidak wajar. Apanya yang tidak wajar? Apakah salah jika Sasuke ingin berteman dengannya? Hhh… terkadang Sakura memang terlalu hiperbola.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin berteman denganku? Ini sangat aneh, mengingat sikapmu yang selalu buruk padaku. Atau jangan-jangan... ada maksud lain di balik semua ini. Ah, kau memang dasar lelaki playboy. Seenaknya saja mengatakan ini itu, kau itu benar-benar bla... bla... bla..."

Sasuke sudah tak mampu lagi mendengar cerocosan Sakura. Ada suara lain dalam kepalanya yang menyerocos tak kalah keras dari suara Sakura. Terlebih suara-suara itu nampak menertawakan dirinya. Membuat Sasuke semakin geram dibuatnya.

'Kau memang bodoh Sasuke, haha...' seru suara pertama sambil tertawa. Sasuke sweatdrop bercampur geram, kenapa ia harus memiliki sisi lain yang begitu ooc.

'Hn, seharusnya kau tidak perlu seformal itu Sasuke,' timpal suara kedua terdengar lebih bijak dari suara pertama.

Formal? Ya, formal. Seharusnya Sasuke bisa lebih pintar. Memang benar ia harus berteman baik dulu dengan teman (musuh) sekelasnya itu, tetapi bukan dengan cara langsung seperti itu melainkan dengan cara yang tak langsung, cara yang lebih alami, dan terkesan tidak dibuat-buat. Wajar saja kalau Sakura curiga. Tidak ada angin tidak ada hujan tiba-tiba Sasuke mengajak Sakura untuk berteman? Hah, terjun saja ke jurang. Cemooh inner Sasuke.

Kalau saja yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah gadis lain, mungkin semuanya akan lebih mudah. Dan pada kenyataannya Sakura bukanlah gadis lain melainkan lain dari yang lain(?). Sial, sial, dan sungguh sial. Kenapa targetnya itu harus monster betina(?). Kenapa tidak orang lain saja? Kalau perlu nenek-nenek saja sekalian. Batinnya berlebihan.

"Hei Uchiha, kau mau di sini sampai kapan?" tanya Sakura sambil berkacak pinggang.

Sasuke mendengus, hidungnya kembang kempis mirip siluman kerbau dalam serial 'Kera Sakti(?)' yang biasa ia tonton. Lagi-lagi gadis itu membuyarkan lamunannya, atau lebih tepatnya menghancurkan rencananya.

"Dasar cerewet, bisakah kau tidak berisik sekali saja,"

Sakura melotot. "Apa kau bilang? Bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi, seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku karena aku memberitahumu. Atau kau ingin mati kelaparan di sini, hah?" sahut Sakura sedikit berlebihan. Tidak mungkin kan Sasuke akan mati hanya gara-gara terlambat makan siang?

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. Gadis di hadapannya ini sangat-sangat cerewet. Bahkan tingkat kecerewetannya melebihi Naruto dan abang tukang sate yang biasa lewat di depan rumahnya. Demi hidung besar Pakkun, tak bisakah si penjual sate itu enyah dari pikirannya? Oke, abaikan.

"Untuk apa aku berterima kasih padamu, dan sejak kapan kau perhatian padaku, eh?" seringaian tipis menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri Uchiha, silahkan kalau kau masih mau di sini. Aku tidak peduli!" sungut Sakura kehabisan kata-kata. Ia muak dan sangat muak berdebat dengan pria playboy cap ayam(?) macam Sasuke. Dan sebelum keadaannya bertambah parah, gadis itu segera berbalik hendak pergi meninggalkan playboy gila yang masih menyeringai tidak jelas. Ia menghentakkan kakinya dengan kasar pertanda kalau ia benar-benar kesal, diikuti Sasuke yang melangkah tidak jauh di belakangnya. Namun saat keduanya sudah berada di luar pintu Lab. Bahasa, tiba-tiba—

'Srettt'

"Eh?"

Sakura memejamkan matanya, ia berpikir kalau dirinya akan terjatuh. Namun setelah ditunggu-tunggu rasa sakit itu tidak kunjung tiba, hingga akhirnya perlahan-lahan ia kembali membuka matanya. Betapa terkejutnya ia, ada kulit pisang di bawah sepatunya. Dengan kata lain ia baru saja menginjak atau lebih tepatnya terpeleset kulit pisang itu. Namun sebenarnya kalau boleh jujur, bukan hal itu yang membuat Sakura terkejut, melainkan seseorang berambut raven yang kini menahan tubuhnya dari belakang, agar tubuhnya itu tidak mendarat di atas lantai. Beberapa helai rambut ravennya menimpa dahi lebarnya, membuat gadis itu bisa mencium aroma rambut lelaki itu, dan memikirkan merk , itu tidak penting.

Keduanya masih bertatapan seperti adegan-adegan romantisme di sebuah film, terlalu terpana dengan pemandangan di hadapannya. Seolah waktu berhenti berputar untuk beberapa saat. Membuat Sasuke yakin kalau sebentar lagi gadis itu pasti akan tunduk padanya. Tak akan ada yang mampu menolak pesona seorang Sasuke Uchiha dari jarak sedekat ini, tak terkecuali Sakura. Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Sasuke sebelum—

"Ehem,"

Terdengar suara deheman seseorang yang mampu menyadarkan dua insan itu dari kebengongannya. Sontak keduanya melepaskan diri masing-masing. Dengan tenang, Sasuke berusaha melonggarkan dasinya yang entah kenapa terasa mencekik leher.

"Teme, Sakura-chan, apa aku mengganggu acara kalian?" ujar lelaki berambut model duren menyeringai lebar. Dengan percaya diri ia memamerkan gigi-gigi putihnya yang terlihat semakin putih saja karena tadi pagi ia mengganti pasta gigi lamanya dengan pasta gigi formula 44(?). Membuat siapapun yang melihatnya langsung pingsan di tempat lantaran tak kuasa menahan kilauannya. Ehem, sepertinya itu berlebihan.

"Jangan bercanda Naruto!" bentak Sakura kesal. Ia bersumpah kalau ia sampai menemukan pelaku pelempar kulit pisang tersebut ia pasti akan memberinya pelajaran. Seenaknya saja membuang sampah di sembarang tempat. Memangnya sekolah ini milik nenek moyangmu apa! Cerocos innernya entah pada siapa.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang berbadan besar (gendut) dan lebih besar dari yang lainnya tengah lari terbirit-birit dengan mulut penuh makanan meninggalkan lokasi kejadian. Dengan erat ia menggenggam beberapa bungkus snack keripik kentang di depan dadanya. Raut wajahnya terlihat ketakutan seperti baru melihat hantu di siang bolong. Hmm, sepertinya orang itu ada hubungannya dengan kasus yang melibatkan duo remaja berbeda marga tersebut. Atau mungkin—entahlah.

Kembali lagi di tempat kejadian.

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda Sakura-chan, kulihat kalian terlalu asyik hingga lupa dengan keadaan sekitar," sahut Naruto, masih dengan seringaiannya.

Mata emerald Sakura  
>memandang ke sekelilingnya, lagi-lagi ia dibuat terkejut. Banyak siswa siswi yang berlalu lalang dan mayoritas memandang ke arahnya dan Sasuke. Ekspresi mereka bervariasi. Ada yang terlihat malu-malu, marah, bahagia, terharu, bahkan ada pula yang berteriak-teriak histeris ingin bunuh diri. Oke, itu bohong.<p>

"Tadinya aku ragu untuk memanggil kalian, tapi kurasa ada tempat yang lebih pantas untuk bermesraan daripa—"

'Bletak!'

"Awww...! Sakura-chan, apa-apaan kau ini?" Pemuda berambut pirang jabrik itu meringis kesakitan sambil  
>memegangi benjolan berasap yang baru saja tumbuh di kepalanya akibat jitakan Sakura.<p>

"Itu salahmu sendiri baka!" gerutu gadis itu mendengus sebal. "Dan kau Uchiha..." Tatapannya beralih pada Sasuke yang sedari tadi bergeming menyaksikan Naruto yang menjadi korban keberingasan Sakura.

Lelaki bermata onyx itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, seolah berkata 'apa'.

"Lain kali jangan sembarangan menyentuhku!" lanjut gadis berambut pink itu sebelum kemudian ia berlalu begitu saja tanpa menoleh lagi ke belakang, menyisakan pemuda-pemuda cengo.

What the f**k! Sasuke hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati sambil mengelus dada bidangnya, berusaha bersabar. Ia merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Seharusnya ia tidak usah menolongnya tadi, seharusnya ia biarkan saja pantat gadis itu menabrak lantai. Pasti akan lebih menyenangkan jika sampai hal itu terjadi. Ia akan tertawa, sementara gadis itu akan mengaduh kesakitan. Tapi apa boleh buat, nasi sudah menjadi bubur, dan bubur bisa dibubuhi ayam agar menjadi bubur ayam. Apaan sih!

'Sudah kubilang kau terlalu cepat menyimpulkan keberhasilanmu, Sasuke,' ucap suara aneh menghiasi otaknya.

"Setelah dilihat-lihat, sepertinya tidak ada kemajuan,"

"Eh?"

Sasuke dan Naruto menoleh bersamaan ke asal suara dan mendapati teman sekelasnya yang memiliki warna bola mata seperti Sasuke tengah memandang ke arah kepergian Sakura dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Sebelah tangannya mengelus dagunya mirip pose detective yang sedang berpikir, berusaha memecahkan kasus.

Sasuke mendecih pelan. "Kau terlalu cepat menyimpulkan Sai,"

"Teme benar Sai, ini baru hari pertama. Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kau bawa itu?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk sebelah tangan Sai yang sepertinya membawa sesuatu, sementara tangan yang satunya lagi masih setia mengelus dagunya. Sepertinya pemuda berwajah pucat itu memang menyukai dagunya yang mulus.

"Oh ini," Sai menunjukkan sesuatu yang dimaksud oleh Naruto dan memperlihatkannya pada kedua rekannya itu. "Ini adalah hasil karyaku, bagaimana menurut kalian?" ucap Sai plus bonus tersenyum aneh seperti biasa.

Pemuda berambut raven dan pemuda berambut pirang itu mengamati dengan seksama hasil karya pemuda berambut hitam yang kini terpaksa menghentikan aksi mengelus dagunya, dan beralih mengamati Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Whoaaa...! Sai, kau memang hebat. Ini...ini sangat bagus..." Seru Naruto memuji hasil karya sahabatnya dengan rasa haru yang luar biasa, nyaris menitikkan air mata. Membuat Sasuke sweatdrop, sementara keadaan Sai kini tak jauh beda dengan keadaan Naruto, bahkan ingusnya hampir keluar. Woy! sejak kapan Naruto dan Sai menyerupai kombinasi antara Guy-sensei dan Rock Lee? Oke, lupakan.

"Cih! Apanya yang bagus, jangan seenaknya melukis orang lain bodoh!" gerutu Sasuke sembari membuang begitu saja hasil kerja Sai di tong sampah yang kebetulan tak jauh darinya. Raut wajahnya terlihat kesal melihat dirinya dan Sakura menjadi model lukisan sahabatnya yang satu itu. Memang kemampuan melukis Sai sudah tidak diragukan lagi. Bahkan kehebatannya itu sudah merajalela seantero Konoha. Terlebih lagi dalam waktu yang cukup singkat dia berhasil menggambar Sasuke yang tengah menahan tubuh Sakura. Dan hasilnya, amat sangat bagus dan amat sangat mirip dengan aslinya. Ya, Sasuke mengakui hal itu. Tapi tetap saja ia tidak suka digambar begitu saja tanpa seijinnya, apalagi berpasangan dengan gadis cap singa liar(?). No, no, no.

Dan setelah inside pembuangan sampah (lukisan) itu berlangsung, Sasuke beranjak pergi menuju kantin diikuti dua sahabatnya. Ketiganya langsung menuju tempat duduk langganannya begitu memasuki area kantin, setelah sebelumnya memesan ini-itu dan membawanya pesanan tersebut di hadapan masing-masing.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak menyukainya. Lain kali akan kubuatkan yang lebih bagus," ucap Sai masih melanjutkan pembicaraannya yang sempat tertunda akibat perjalanan panjangnya menuju kantin.

Perkataan innocent Sai disertai dengan senyumannya yang semakin aneh itu membuat Naruto membungkam mulutnya sendiri, menahan tawa. Sementara Sasuke yang merasa gerah langsung membuka seragam atasannya, menampakkan dada bidangnya, lalu berlari ke sudut kantin guna mengipasi diri dengan kipas angin. Ehem maaf, sebenarnya semua itu hanyalah khayalan sebagian dari para siswi itu saja. Jangan diambil hati.

"Bodoh! Aku tidak butuh!"

"Baiklah-baiklah, tapi kurasa kau akan membutuhkan saranku," ujar Sai menyerah. Lama-lama tak tahan juga dikatai 'bodoh' terus oleh sahabatnya itu. Untung saja ia adalah pria tersabar di dunia setelah pak Sabar(?). Kalau tidak, ia pasti sudah menggambari wajah Sasuke dengan tinta barunya yang ia dapat dari meja guru tadi pagi. Pikirnya sedikit berlebihan.

"Saran apa Sai?" tanya lelaki beriris blue sky menghentikan acara menelan ramen favoritnya sejenak, mewakili rasa penasaran Sasuke.

"Saran untuk menaklukkan Sakura,"

"Eh?" Sasuke langsung menghentikan aksi menyeruput jus tomat favoritnya.

Entah kenapa Sasuke mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini, bahkan lebih tertarik daripada menikmati hidangan di hadapannya. Tapi kenapa Sai seolah ingin membantunya? Bukankah itu hanya akan mempercepat kekalahannya dan Naruto? Ah, bodoh amat. Bukankah duo sahabatnya itu memang bodoh, bodoh, dan bodoh—tapi terkadang juga berguna.

"Hn, katakan,"

Sai menghentikan aktivitasnya menelan sushi yang tiba-tiba saja tersangkut di tenggorokannya, dengan tergesa ia meneguk habis minumannya. Masih tak cukup, hingga harus membuatnya merebut minuman seseorang yang kebetulan lewat di dekatnya, mengabaikan tatapan masamnya, meneguknya lagi, dan menggumamkan kata, "hhh...leganya," lanjutnya polos.

"Ini, kukembalikan. Terima kasih ya," ujar Sai innocent dengan senyuman anehnya seraya menyerahkan botol kosong tersebut pada seseorang yang berdiri di dekatnya, menatapnya tak percaya.

"Sama-sama. Semangat masa muda memberikan minuman yang dimiliki kepada seseorang yang lebih membutuhkan! permisi," sahut seseorang bersemangat berambut model Guy-sensei dengan berlinangan air mata sebelum kemudian dia berbalik pergi dengan ceria meninggalkan tiga orang sahabat yang hanya bisa ber-sweatdrop ria. Terkadang mereka lupa kalau mereka mempunyai teman sekelas seperti itu.

Terdengar Sai berdehem kecil, dan sukses membuat kedua sahabatnya beralih menatapnya. Lelaki berambut hitam klimis itu kemudian memasang tampang (sok) misterius lalu berkata. "Sasuke, ada baiknya kau meminta bantuan Sasori. Dengan begitu akan lebih mudah membuatmu lebih dekat dengan Sakura," ucapnya masih dengan senyuman anehnya tanpa menyadari giginya terasa mulai mengering, sekering tandusnya padang pasir. Oke, itu berlebihan.

"Ah, kau benar Sai!" teriak Naruto sambil menepuk keras bahu Sai, membuat pemuda pucat itu nyaris terjungkal. Pandangannya kini beralih pada Sasuke, mengabaikan Sai yang menggerutu tak jelas.

"Teme, bukankah kau cukup akrab dengan Sasori? Rayu kakaknya, baru adiknya. He he he..." Naruto tertawa dengan hebohnya, memamerkan gigi-giginya seperti biasa, mengabaikan berpasang-pasang mata yang melotot ke arahnya, seolah ingin mencopoti gigi-giginya satu persatu, agar lelaki yang mirip rubah itu berhenti tertawa. Pikir mereka sadis.

Sementara itu Sasuke masih bergeming. Kedua tangannya menopang dagu, wajahnya terlihat tenang dari luar, namun dari dalam lelaki bermata onyx itu tengah memeras otaknya—berpikir keras, sangat keras, terlalu keras hingga nyaris membuat otaknya meledak. Kedengarannya berlebihan? Memang.

Hn, Sasori. Nama itu jelas sudah tak asing lagi baginya. Sasuke mengenalnya, lumayan akrab malah. Siapa yang tak kenal dengan Sasori, seorang siswa dari sekolah sebelah, berambut merah dengan sepasang bola mata hazel, sahabat baik sang kakak—Itachi yang juga merupakan anggota geng Akangtsuki, Akangtsumi atau apalah. Sasuke tidak begitu peduli. Tapi yang jelas ia tahu persis bahwa Sasori adalah kakak kandung dari Sakura Haruno. Harap digaris bawahi, dicetak dengan huruf tebal, dan di laminating(?).

Sasuke hanya bisa merutuki kebodohannya sendiri, entah untuk ke berapa kali. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melupakan sebuah fakta yang begitu penting mengenai hubungan persaudaraan antara Sasori dan Sakura. Bodoh, bodoh, dan bodoh. Kata-kata itu terus-menerus berkobar di kepalanya, seolah mencemoohnya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke bersyukur akan adanya Itachi di dunia ini. Karena lelaki itulah ia bisa mengenal Sasori. Karena kesamaan hobi pula ia bisa berteman baik dengan sebagian anggota geng aneh tersebut. Maka tak heran jika mereka sering terlihat berlatih sepak bola bersama di stadion Konoha ketika sore hari menjelang.

Padahal kalau dipikir-pikir, ia dan Sasori cukup sering berbincang-bincang baik saat latihan maupun setelahnya. Namun anehnya, ia sama sekali tidak ingat tentang Sakura. Ya, tentu saja. Sasuke terlalu menganggap bahwa Sakura tidak berarti, dan tidak pantas untuk ia pikirkan. Dan lagi, Sasori juga tidak pernah menyinggung ataupun membicarakan mengenai adik semata wayangnya itu. Yang mereka bicarakan hanya bola, bola, dan bola hingga bentuk tubuh mereka kini berbentuk bulat menyerupai bola. Oke, itu bohong.

Namun setelah Sasuke mempertimbangkan perkataan Sai dan Naruto, sepertinya itu ide yang cukup bagus. Tak ada salahnya untuk dicoba. Apapun yang terjadi Sasuke harus memenangkan pertandingan ini. Rayu kakaknya, baru adiknya. Kata-kata Naruto seolah menjadi mantra ajaib di otaknya. Terus-menerus berkoar-koar seolah menyemangatinya, hingga tanpa sadar ia menyeringai lebar, semakin lebar, dan lebar bahkan melebihi lebarnya jidat Sakura. Tak menyadari bahwa seringaiannya itu membuat dua sahabatnya bergidik ngeri dibuatnya.

Berdasarkan munculnya ide kedua tersebut, Sasuke menganggap bahwa serangan pertama yang berisi 'menawarkan pertemanan' dianggap gagal olehnya karena berjalan kurang (tidak) baik. Harap diberi garis silang besar. Dan kini ia sudah siap untuk menjalankan serangan berikutnya.

'Serangan kedua, aku datang.'

***{+_+}***

"Jadi kau menyukainya?" tanya seorang lelaki berambut merah pada seseorang yang di bangku penonton di sampingnya. Mata hazelnya bergerak-gerak mengikuti arah orang-orang yang berlarian memperebutkan sebuah benda bulat yang tak jauh darinya. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam minuman kaleng yang sudah tinggal setengah.

"Hn," jawab seorang lelaki berambut raven singkat.

"Kau benar-benar menyukainya?"

"Hn,"

"Kau yakin kau menyukainya?"

"Hn,"

"Kau serius?"

"Hn,"

"Kau tidak ingin mempermainkannya kan?"

"Hei Sasuke, aku bertanya padamu, jangan diam saja."

Lelaki yang dipanggil Sasuke itu mendengus. "Hn, dan bisakah kau bertanya hal lain?" gerutunya kesal.

Bagaimana tidak, kedua lelaki itu sudah berbincang-bincang kurang lebih sejak 30 menit yang lalu. Dan setelah Sasuke mengutarakan maksud yang sebenarnya, lelaki yang diajaknya kompromi itu justru mempertanyakan hal-hal yang menurutnya tidak penting. Ditambah lagi pertanyaannya itu terus-menerus diulang-diulang hingga membuatnya nyaris mati kebosanan.

Hm, ternyata pemuda bermarga Uchiha tersebut memang tidak main-main dengan rencana keduanya yang ia gembar-gemborkan di benaknya sejak tadi siang. Di sela-sela latihan sepak bolanya ia menyempatkan diri untuk berbicara secara pribadi dengan Sasori yang notabene adalah saudara kandung dari targetnya. Sasuke yang tak suka basa-basi langsung mengutarakan maksudnya bahwa ia ingin mempersunting—eh salah, melainkan ingin menjadikan Sakura sebagai kekasihnya. Namun berhubung ia agak (sangat) kesulitan menaklukkan gadis itu, maka ia membutuhkan dukungan atau lebih tepatnya bantuan dari kakak gadis tersebut.

Namun terkadang, apa yang diharapkan tidak seindah kenyataannya. Sasuke mengira tidak akan sulit untuk meyakinkan Sasori. Tapi ternyata prediksinya meleset. Sasori justru terlihat seperti orang tua yang menentukan pantas atau tidaknya seseorang untuk menjadi pendamping hidup anaknya. Sasuke bersumpah, tadi ia hampir muntah ketika ia menyatakan bahwa ia ingin menjalin hubungan yang serius dengan Sakura.

"Kau bilang Sakura membencimu?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. Entah sudah berapa kali Sasori menanyakan hal itu. Dan Sasuke hanya bisa menjawab, "hn."

"Tapi kurasa tidak,"

"Eh?"

"Dia sering bercerita padaku kalau kau itu sangat menawan...dan dia juga memuji kecerdasanmu," lanjutnya tanpa menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Sasori tak percaya. Mata onyxnya membulat sempurna. "Kau bercanda?" tanyanya sedikit berteriak.

"Ia, aku memang bercanda,"

Sasori berkata dengan polosnya. Dengan santainya ia menegak habis jus kalengnya dan melemparnya begitu saja ke sembarang tempat. Tanpa ia sadari kaleng hasil lemparannya itu mengenai kepala seseorang yang wajahnya mirip ikan hiu. Akibat kaleng sialan itu lelaki bergigi gergaji(?) itu terpaksa kehilangan bola yang baru saja direbutnya dari lawannya dengan susah payah. Membuat lelaki yang hobi memelihara ikan itu misuh-misuh tak karuan.

Sementara itu Sasuke yang menggeram marah tanpa sadar meremas jus kalengnya yang masih utuh hingga airnya muncrat-muncrat ke segala arah dan sebagian mengenai rambut merah Sasori. Bukannya marah, lelaki bermata hazel itu justru memuji Sasuke.

"Wah, kau bertambah kuat Sasuke. Dalam hitungan detik kau mampu menghancurkan kaleng yang masih berisi air penuh. Aku salut padamu," ucap Sasori terkagum-kagum mengabaikan aura mematikan di dekatnya. Mata hazelnya melirik ke arah kaleng malang yang kini tersungkur di atas tanah berumput. Ia menatapnya iba dan penuh belas kasih. Oke, itu bohong. Karena pada kenyataannya lelaki berwajah imut itu sama sekali tidak peduli dengan keadaan kaleng tersebut.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan Sasori! Tak bisakah kau berbicara serius, hah!" bentak Sasuke yang sudah tak mampu lagi menahan emosinya.

Sasori melirik ke arah Sasuke, masih dengan ekspresi datarnya. "Tenang dulu Sasuke,"

Tenang-tenang, bagaimana mungkin Sasuke bisa tenang kalau sepanjang pembicaraan ini berlangsung Sasori hanya membicarakan hal-hal yang tidak penting, dan terkadang menyimpang dari topik yang dibicarakan. Tak seperti biasanya Sasori sulit untuk diajak kompromi. Biasanya lelaki itu akan langsung ke inti permasalahan dan tidak suka berbasa-basi, sama seperti dirinya.

"Aku akan membantumu."

"Eh,"

Lagi-lagi Sasuke dibuat terkejut. Perlahan-lahan amarahnya mereda. Ia menatap Sasori yang juga menatapnya dengan mimik wajah serius, sangat berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Sasuke baru menyadari kalau wajah Sasori begitu imut bak boneka barbie, tidak seperti boneka Chucky(?) seperti yang ia pikirkan di hari-hari sebelumnya. Sasuke beranggapan bahwa Sasori pasti akan lebih cantik dari adiknya kalau saja lelaki itu adalah seorang perempuan.

Bukan hanya itu, sikap Sasori sebagai seorang lelaki terkesan lembut dan baik hati, sikap yang seharusnya dimiliki oleh seorang perempuan. Berbanding terbalik dengan sikap Sakura sebagai perempuan terkesan kasar dan urakan lebih mirip laki-laki. Membuat Sasuke berpikir, mungkin jiwa keduanya telah tertukar seperti sinetron lawas berjudul 'Sendal yang tertukar(?). Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran gila di kepalanya. Mungkin setelah ini ia harus pergi menemui psikiater secepatnya. Akhir-akhir ini ia sering memikirkan hal-hal aneh.

"Benarkah kau ingin membantuku?" tanya Sasuke setelah berhasil keluar dari jeratan pikiran gilanya.

Sasori mengangguk, pertanda mengiyakan pertanyaan Sasuke. Kemudian ia bergumam. "Tapi dengan satu syarat."

Dahi Sasuke berkerut. "Syarat?"

"Iya, buatkan aku seribu boneka kayu dalam waktu semalam. Tepat sebelum matahari terbit besok kau harus sudah menyelesaikannya. Bagaimana, apa kau sanggup?"

"..?"

'Whusshh...'

3

.

2

.

1

.

"Aku tidak sudi! Kau pikir dirimu itu Roro Jonggrang? Kau pikir aku ini Bandung Bondowoso yang bisa membuat seribu candi dalam waktu semalam, hah!" teriak Sasuke kalap membuat Sasori sweatdrop di tempat. Bukan karena teriakan Sasuke, melainkan karena lelaki berambut raven itu ternyata mengenal tokoh Bandung Bondowoso dan Roro jonggrang yang bahkan tidak ada dalam daftar history Konoha.

"Tenang dulu Sasuke,"

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya Sasuke hanya bisa berusaha menahan amarahnya. Kalau saja ia tak ingat kalau pemuda di sampingnya ini adalah sahabatnya sekaligus saudara targetnya, mungkin ia sudah menghajar Sasori dengan mencabuti rambut merahnya tanpa sisa, lalu menjadikannya botak mengkilat seperti biksu Tong(?). Khayalan Uchiha memang mengerikan.

"Oke-oke, tadi aku hanya bercanda. Begitu saja kau sudah ngambek seperti anak kecil, bagaimana kalau kita berbicara serius?" tawar Sasori dengan tampang tanpa dosa.

What the f**k, what the heck, what the butt(?), whatever. Sasuke tak henti-hentinya mengumpat dalam hati. For god sake, bukankah sejak tadi ia ingin berbicara serius, tetapi lelaki berwajah boneka itu justru malah mengajaknya bercanda. Dan di saat Sasuke mulai jengah, Sasori malah mengajaknya untuk serius? Demi celana dalam Pakkun, betapa ia ingin menonjok wajah imut Sasori agar wajah lelaki itu tak lagi imut melainkan amit-amit(?).

"Begini Sasuke, bukannya aku tidak mau membantumu, tapi sudah ada orang lain yang lebih dulu meminta bantuanku. Dan aku menyanggupinya," jelas Sasori dengan raut wajah serius (lagi).

"Apa maksudmu?"

Kali ini Sasuke bersumpah, kalau sampai Sasori masih bercanda dalam hal ini maka ia tidak akan segan-segan untuk langsung menghajarnya. Sasuke tidak pernah takut dengan Sasori yang usianya setahun lebih tua darinya. Toh tinggi badan keduanya sama, dan lagi Sasuke yakin kalau dirinya jauh lebih unggul dalam hal bela diri dibandingkan dengan Sasori yang lembek seperti seorang perempuan. Batin Sasuke meremehkan.

"Ada orang lain yang menyukai Sakura. Dan dia juga meminta bantuanku, sama sepertimu. Tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku tidak memihak siapapun. Asal Sakura bisa bahagia, aku akan menerimanya... siapapun dia," jelas Sasori terdengar bijak di telinga Sasuke.

Benarkah ada orang lain yang menyukai Sakura? Siapa si brengsek yang berani menghambat jalannya itu?

"Siapa dia?"

"Yang pasti kau mengenalnya," jawab Sasori enteng, ekspresinya kembali datar.

"Cepat katakan, siapa dia?" geram Sasuke mulai kehilangan kesabaran. Akhir-akhir ini ia kesulitan mengontrol emosinya membuat Sasori mengernyit keheranan.

"Baiklah, akan kukatakan. Orang itu adalah...ah, itu dia," kata Sasori. Ekor matanya menunjuk orang yang dimaksud dengan diikuti oleh Sasuke yang juga mengikuti arah pandang Sasori. Lelaki berambut raven itu tertegun untuk beberapa saat.

"Hei kalian, mau bergosip sampai kapan?" tanya orang itu sambil memainkan bola di tangannya. Bola yang sama yang kemudian ia lemparkan tepat ke arah Sasuke. Beruntung Sasuke bisa menangkap bola tersebut. Kalau tidak, mungkin wajah tampannya itu akan mengalami cedera. Keduanya kemudian bermain lempar-tangkap bola dengan senyum mengembang di bibir masing-masing. Well, kalimat terakhir itu hanyalah imajinasi Sasori saja.

Pada kenyataannya, baik orang itu maupun Sasuke sama-sama mendengus. Entah apa masalahnya, mata keduanya menyipit, saling bertatapan, seolah tatapannya itu mampu melumpuhkan lawannya.

Satu masalah belum selesai, muncul masalah baru. Mungkin perumpamaan itulah yang tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaan Sasuke. Bagaimana tidak, tanpa adanya saingan saja sudah cukup sulit untuk menaklukkan Sakura, apalagi sekarang muncul saingan baru. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Haruskah ia menyerah sekarang? Hell, no. Bukan Sasuke Uchiha namanya kalau langsung menyerah begitu saja. Sasuke tak peduli, bagaimanapun caranya ia harus bisa memenangkan taruhannya. Termasuk bersaing dengan lelaki itu. Harus.

Sasuke memang tak pernah suka dengan orang itu. Baik kemarin maupun sekarang. Baik sebelum maupun setelah ia mengetahui maksud yang sebenarnya dari orang itu. Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya tak bisa akrab dengan orang itu. Dan sepertinya orang itu juga membenci dirinya dengan alasan yang tak jelas pula. Tapi yang jelas Sasuke tidak akan menyerah, tidak akan pernah. Sasuke tidak akan takut hanya karena wajah saingannya itu terlihat garang. Sasuke tidak akan gentar hanya karena saingannya itu merangkap sebagai ketua geng aniki-nya.

'Cih! Geng sialan, apa hebatnya geng bodoh itu,' pikirnya meremehkan.

Sementara itu, Sasori yang merasa diabaikan hanya bisa menatap bergantian kedua orang yang kini nampak mengeluarkan aliran listrik dari tatapan mata mereka masing-masing. Dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam ia prihatin terhadap adiknya. Kenapa orang yang memperebutkannya tidak seperti laki-laki lain pada umumnya. Yang satu hidung belang, dan yang satunya lagi mata belang(?). Tabahkan hatimu adikku tersayang. Cinta memang membingungkan, lebih membingungkan daripada memilih menu sarapan pagi. Dan terkadang cinta juga menyakitkan, lebih menyakitkan daripada sariawan. Untuk itulah aku tidak sudi menjadi dokter cinta. Pikir Sasori berlebihan dan tidak nyambung.

Entah sadar atau tidak, sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat ke atas. Lelaki itu tersenyum, atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai tipis, sangat tipis setipis selembar kertas mirage(?).

'Aku akan mengalahkanmu...Pein,'

**~TBC~**

Tolong maafkan Rey yang nyaris saja menelantarkan fic gaje ini (bungkuk-bungkuk).  
>Jujur, sebenarnya Rey ragu untuk melanjutkan semua fic Rey, karena Rey merasa kemampuan menulis Rey berkurang drastis, nyaris tidak ada, nihil, nol besar... T_T<br>Tapi berhubung Rey ini orangnya bertanggung jawab *sok bijak*, maka dengan sisa-sisa semangat yang masih Rey miliki *lebe*, Rey akan berusaha untuk tidak lagi menelantarkan semua fic Rey yang belum rampung XDD  
>Rey sangat berterima kasih pada semua yang sudah menyemangati Rey #peluk satu-satu# *Plakk!*<br>Mohon dimaklumi kalau ficnya semakin gaje dan tidak nyambung *nyengir*  
>Tapi meskipun begitu, silahkan para pengujung sekalian yang baru saja mampir ke sini untuk menekan tombol <strong>'REVIEW'<strong> dengan keikhlasan hati yang luar biasa *ditampol berjamaah*

**~Thanks For Reading~**


	4. Rayuan ala Uchiha

**Thanks to** **: **sofi asat, **Sabrina Kanzaki,** rfauryn, **Uchiha Sakura,** Akasuna Sakurai, **Lilids Lilac,** tami-chan, **Kumada Chiyu,** Ara-chan, **hanazono yuri,** ongkitang, **Luca Marvell,** Lhylia Kiryu, **dll**

**Naruto © ****Masashi Kishimoto**

Image **Not** Mine

**Warning** **: ****OOC parah, AU, Typo(s), Misstypo(s), GAJE, ANEH, JELEK, LEBAY, EYD berantakan, Tata bahasa payah, Diksi hancur, Ide pasaran, Bikin muntah, dll, dsb, dst** *PLAK!*

Dont **Like** Dont **Read**

**~Happy Reading~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hari kedua._

Rayuan.

Ya-ya, rayuan adalah cara yang bisa dibilang ampuh sekaligus efektif untuk menaklukkan hati seorang perempuan. Makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang satu itu biasanya memang suka sekali dirayu oleh lawan jenisnya, tak peduli rayuannya itu seperti apa, jenis apa, tapi yang jelas, berdasarkan survey para ahli di bidang keasmaraan(?), mereka memang akan besar kepala jika dirayu, mereka akan merasa spesial jika disanjung, dipuji, bahkan dengan rayuan gombal sekalipun.

Ya-ya, oke. Mungkin perempuan itu akan langsung klepek-klepek jika dirayu oleh seorang lelaki, apalagi jika lelaki itu adalah lelaki bergelar bad boy—Sasuke Uchiha. Tapi, bagaimana kalau yang dirayu itu bukan perempuan, melainkan perempuan jadi-jadian(?)—Sakura Haruno?

Apakah mempan jika rayuan itu dijatuhkan pada seorang gadis tergarang, terganas, tersangar, tersayang—eh yang ini bukan, terliar di sekolahnya. _Hell, hell, hell,_ bisa-bisa ia mendapat malu lagi di hadapan gadis itu. Bisa-bisa ia terpaksa membuang jauh-jauh kemaluannya(?). Abaikan.

Hhh... Untuk kesekian kalinya Sasuke menghembuskan nafas berat, mengiringi perjalanannya menuju ke kelasnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa hari-hari di sekolahnya bagaikan di neraka sejak tiga hari yang lalu, hari di mana ia menyanggupi taruhan konyolnya dengan kedua sahabatnya yang tak kalah konyol.

Belum lagi otak cerdasnya yang dipaksa untuk berpikir lebih keras dari biasanya, membuatnya semakin susah tidur, membuat wajahnya tampak makin tirus seperti Orochimaru—si tukang ojek yang konon sempat depresi gara-gara tereliminasi dari ajang pemilihan model iklan shampo.

_Hell no,_ Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati. Wajahnya masih tetap tampan nan jantan walau akhir-akhir ini ia banyak pikiran. Pikirnya narsis. Jadi, mana boleh disamakan dengan siluman ular itu?

Oke, lupakan sejenak musibah yang menimpa pria pecinta reptil itu. Karena bagaimanapun juga, masalah putra bungsu Uchiha jauh lebih penting dari cuciannya yang menumpuk.

Hadeh, apalagi ini. Untuk kesekian kalinya pemuda bergelar _bad boy_ itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan, berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran tidak nyambung yang menyerbu otaknya.

"Oi Teme, bagaimana misinya kemarin?"

_'Eh?'_

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, iris mata dark onyxnya mendapati sahabatnya yang bernama Naruto alias Domble, eh Dobe yang nyengir lebar seperti biasa. Anehnya, lelaki berambut raven itu sama sekali tidak menyadari _chakra_ sahabatnya. Ups, ini bukan dunia ninja. Maksudnya, Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengetahui kehadiran Naruto. _So,_ sejak kapan?

Hhh... Lagi, Sasuke menghembuskan nafas berat. Mungkin ia terlalu asyik (pusing) dengan masalahnya sendiri hingga tak fokus dengan keadaan sekitar yang mendadak penuh dengan kobaran api di mana-mana. Lolongan dan teriakan yang memekakkan telinga terdengar di sana-sini, mereka semua berlarian ke segala arah demi menyelamatkan diri masing-masing. Bahkan kini Sasuke ikut berlarian mencari air terdekat guna memadamkan api. Dan syukurlah ia menemukan air dalam waktu singkat, walau itu hanya air liur Pakkun yang kebetulan lewat. Oke, itu 100% bohong.

"Oi Teme, bagaimana hasilnya? Sukses kan, kan? Iya kan, kan?" seru Naruto lagi sembari menyenggol bahu sahabatnya cukup keras. Membuat lelaki bermarga Uchiha itu nyaris terjungkal kalau saja ia tidak memiliki kesigapan yang tepat, membuat sahabatnya tersadar dari lamunan gajenya.

"Cih! Dobe, jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan,"

Pemuda blonde itu mengernyitkan dahinya. Siapa yang mengalihkan pembicaraan? Perasaan dari tadi yang ia bicarakan hanya satu topik saja. Itupun belum dijawab oleh sahabat ravennya. Ia bertanya apa, sahabatnya menjawab apa. Sepertinya justru sahabat sekelasnya itulah yang mengalihkan pembicaraan. Pikirnya tak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu Teme?"

Sasuke mendengus. "Kau sengaja merahasiakannya dariku kan?"

Kerutan di dahi lelaki blonde itu semakin menebal. "Rahasia apa?"

"Jangan berlagak bodoh!" semprot pemuda Uchiha itu sedikit pedas.

"Teme, aku tidak berlagak bodoh. Memang sejak dulu aku sudah dianggap bodoh. Yah, walau sebenarnya aku tidak merasa bodoh sih," sahut Naruto dengan polosnya membuat Sasuke kembali menghembuskan berat.

"Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku kalau baka-anikimu mengincar Haruno?"

Baka-aniki? Naruto nampak berpikir keras. Setahunya ia hanya memiliki satu kakak. Tapi setahunya, kakaknya itu tidak baka. Kelewat pintar malah. Saking pintarnya, kakak satu-satunya itu tidak pernah dipungut biaya sepeser pun saat sedang membeli barang-barang yang diinginkannya. Tahu sendirilah, karena wajah sangarnya itu mereka semua ketakutan hingga memberikan barang jualan mereka dengan cuma-cuma alias gratis. Eh, tapi apa benar kakaknya yang gahar itu mengincar Sakura seperti yang dikatakan Sasuke barusan? Sepertinya otak berkapasitas medium Naruto mulai mampu mencerna perkataan sang cassanovel(?).

"Maksudmu Pein?"

Pemuda berambut model bokong ayam itu memutar bola matanya bosan. "Memangnya kakakmu ada berapa?"

Mulut Naruto menganga sepersekian detik, membiarkan lalat dan lebah keluar masuk di sana. Oke, itu bohong.

"E-eh!? Apa!? Nani!? What!? Cosa!? Mueos!?" teriak Naruto berlebihan dalam berbagai macam bahasa. "Berani-beraninya dia menginginkan Sakura-chan, lihat saja... Akan kuhajar nanti," geramnya kesal sembari mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang nyaris patah saking eratnya. Abaikan.

"Memangnya kau berani?" seru seorang lelaki berambut hitam klimis yang tiba-tiba hadir di antara keduanya.

Sepertinya pemilik nama Sai itu memang hobi sekali muncul tiba-tiba. Seperti setan mitos yang biasa dimainkan oleh orang-orang dengan merapalkan mantera _'datang tak diundang, pulang ditendang'._ Kira-kira seperti itulah mantera pemanggil setan yang bernama _'Jaelangsing(?)' _itu. Oke, itu tidak penting.

"Kau tidak berani kan?" ulang Sai lagi seraya tersenyum aneh seperti biasa.

"Hehehe... Tentu saja tidak," sahut Naruto tertawa garing sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, membuat kedua sahabatnya sweatdrop di tempat.

_'A__ku masih sayang nyawaku tahu,'_ batinnya ngeri membayangkan Pein yang melubangi telinganya secara paksa supaya jadi bergemerincing seperti telinga sang kakak yang penuh dengan gondel(?). Lelaki blonde itu memang menyukai kerapian, walau sebenarnya ia jarang mencuci _'cd'_ dan juga kaos kakinya. Abaikan.

Ketiga sahabat itu akhirnya sampai juga di kelas tujuannya. Ketiganya saling melempar tas di bangku masing-masing. Tapi sepertinya, baik Naruto maupun Sai lebih tertarik dengan bangku Sasuke. Sehingga mereka berdua meninggalkan bangku masing-masing dan ikut bergabung dengan sahabatnya yang kini menopang dagu, mengingat bel masuk belum berdering. Hanya saja keduanya tidak ikut-ikutan menopang dagu melainkan memperhatikan saingan taruhannya dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Sasuke mendengus, tak suka ditatap seperti itu. Ia balik melotot dengan menggunakan mata _sharingan-nya._ Sekali lagi, ini bukan dunia ninja. Jadi, Sasuke hanya melotot tajam ke arah keduanya.

_'Apaan sih mereka lihat-lihat, belum pernah lihat orang keren apa?'_ batin innernya narsis membuat Sasuke asli sweatdrop.

"Cih! berhentilah menatapku seperti itu!" geramnya kesal. Lama-lama risih juga hingga ia kagak nahan(?).

"Oi Teme, jadi bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya!?" sahutnya ketus.

"Yang kemarin?"

"Kemarin apa!?" satu sudut siku-siku mulai muncul di pojok dahinya.

"Sasori-Sasori... kau berhasil merayunya kan?" lelaki yang terobsesi dengan bintang Bollywood itu ikut menyumbangkan suaranya. Ia memang sangat menyukai gaya berpakaian mereka. Maka tak tanggung-tanggung ia menirunya dengan mengenakan pakaian setengah(?) jadi yang mengekspose pusarnya seperti idolanya. Maaf, ini tidak ada hubungannya.

"Jadi kau benar-benar berhasil Teme?" seru Naruto berbinar-binar.

Sementara Sasuke mendengus untuk kesekian kalinya sembari membatin. _'Berhasil gundulmu(?).'_

"Jangan menanyakan hal itu," sahutnya pada akhirnya membuat kedua sahabatnya saling pandang dan mengangkat bahu.

"Baiklah, bagaimana dengan Pein?" tanya Sai masih dengan senyum anehnya.

"..."

Merasa tidak direspon, Sai mengalihkan tatapannya pada Naruto. "Naruto, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Apanya Sai?" tanya balik Naruto yang tak mengerti.

"Sasuke vs Pein,"

"Oh itu, bagaimana ya?"

"Kau pasang siapa?"

"Aduh, siapa ya? Aku bingung,"

Keduanya asyik berbincang-bincang seolah tidak ada orang lain di antara mereka. Mengabaikan kondisi Sasuke yang kini tengah menahan amarahnya mati-matian—menahan diri agar tidak menelan kedua sahabatnya hidup-hidup, apalagi ia belum sarapan tadi.

Dan perbincangan pun berlanjut.

"Kenapa harus bingung?"

"Masalahnya aku mengenal keduanya,"

"Bukankah itu bagus?"

"Iya, tapi tetap saja aku tidak tahu,"

"Tinggal pilih saja kan, Sasuke atau Pein?"

"Nah itu dia, kalau kau jadi aku, pilih kakakmu atau sahabatmu?"

"Hm, cukup sulit,"

"Iya, memang su—"

_'Brakkk!'_

Perdebatan tidak jelas itupun berakhir di gebrakan meja. Bahkan Naruto terpaksa menelan kembali kalimatnya yang belum selesai.

Kalau saja yang menggebrak meja itu adalah sahabatnya yang berambut raven, mungkin keduanya tidak akan begitu terkejut. Namun ternyata, bukan hanya Naruto dan Sai saja yang terkejut, melainkan Sasuke pun juga ikut-ikutan dalam acara kejut-mengejut(?) itu. Bahkan beberapa siswa-siswi yang berada di dalam kelas itu ikut menatap was-was kejadian yang lumayan langka.

Siapa sih yang berani mencari gara-gara dengan Sasuke di pagi yang cerah ini? Siapa sih yang berani menggebrak meja di hadapan Sasuke? Siapa sih yang berani melotot tajam ke arah Sasuke? Siapa sih dia? Siapa lagi kalau bukan—

"Haruno, apa-apaan kau!" ujar Sasuke setengah berteriak. Ia kesal bukan kepalang. Seenaknya saja main gebrak meja. Memangnya dia itu tukang tebang kayu apa, pikirnya tidak jelas.

Tersangka penggebrak meja itu menyeringai. Kedua tangannya ia lipat di depan dadanya. "Uchiha, jangan bilang kau lupa dengan tugas yang diberikan oleh Asuma-sensei," desisnya terdengar mengerikan di telinga semua mata yang menonton, tentunya kecuali Sasuke.

_What the f*_*_k! _Umpat Sasuke dalam hati.

_'Justru yang kulupakan adalah mencincangmu gadis singa liar,'_ batinnya menyeramkan.

***{+_+}***

Hanya satu kata, _'kesal'._ Sasuke Uchiha tak henti-hentinya merutuki sensei biologinya yang brewokan(?) dan berbau asap rokok. Bagaimana tidak? Memang benar sensei killernya itu mau menerima surat pernyataan penyesalannya sepanjang lima ribu kata yang ditulis dengan tulisan tangan bukan dengan ketikan. Harap digaris bawahi, _ditulis-dengan-tulisan-tangan._

Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana Uchiha junior itu mengerjakannya? Ya, tentu saja. Ia mengerjakannya semalaman—nyaris tidak tidur, mengingat kemarin sorenya ia harus bernegosiasi dengan Sasori yang justru malah menambah parah keadaan. Dan gara-gara itu ia jadi tidak sempat sarapan lantaran tak mau terlambat, tak mau poinnya dipotong lagi seperti kemarin.

Memang benar Asuma tak menyuruhnya untuk menulis ulang hasil kerjanya sebanyak dua kali lipat. Memang benar Asuma mengaku cukup puas dengan hasil kerjanya. Tapi-tapi... tak harus menambah hukumannya dengan membersihkan gudang bukan?

_Yeah, that's right._ Sasuke dan Sakura diberi sanksi lain untuk membersihkan gudang sekolah di saat jam pelajaran terakhir. Berani menolak, poin keduanya lah yang menjadi taruhannya. Dan mereka berdua baru diperbolehkan pulang jika sudah mendapat ijin dari sensei biologinya itu.

Sedikit merasa beruntung, karena lagi-lagi Asuma cukup puas dengan kerjasama (terpaksa) di antara muridnya itu, sehingga keduanya diperbolehkan meninggalkan gudang bedebah(?) itu, walau jam berakhirnya pelajaran sudah berdering sekitar 30 menit yang lalu. Sehingga suasana sekolah tak seramai tadi. Hanya ada beberapa murid yang masih tinggal lantaran mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakurikuler.

Pakaian keduanya tampak lusuh akibat terkena debu-debu yang berhamburan di gudang lembab itu. Belum lagi keringat yang masih membasahi tubuh mereka, semakin membuat wajah keduanya tampak seperti pakaian kusut yang dipakai bergantian oleh 101 orang tanpa disetrika.

_'Sialan!'_ batin Sasuke kesal.

Seharusnya ia bisa memanfaatkan kesempatan saat ia hanya berdua saja dengan Sakura tadi. Namun naas, yang ia rasakan justru kesempitan tiada tara. Maklum saja, gudang apek itu penuh dengan barang-barang tak berguna, walau ia pikir tak ada gunanya juga membersihkannya. Gudang tetaplah gudang, sebuah ruangan luas yang mendadak menjadi sempit lantaran terlalu banyak barang rongsokan yang menetap di dalamnya. Yang namanya gudang pastilah kotor, kalau ingin bersih ya jangan dinamakan gudang dong. Batinnya masih kesal.

"Huh! Dasar sensei menyebalkan. Apa-apaan dia itu, seenaknya saja menyuruh ini-itu. Dia pikir dia itu siapa? Baru jadi sensei saja belagunya minta ampun, apalagi kalau jadi lurah," gerutu Sakura sebal sembari menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kasar hingga bumi pun ikut bergoyang karenanya. Oke, itu berlebihan.

"Dasar... Dia itu memang sensei yang minta dihajar,"

"..."

"Huh! Apa-apaan sensei killer itu... bla... bla... bla..."

"..."

Gadis berambut soft pink itu terus-menerus mengoceh riang sementara Sasuke yang berjalan tak jauh darinya hanya bisa bergeming sembari memutar bola matanya bosan. Entah sudah berapa kali gadis itu mengatakan itu-itu saja. Inti dari kalimatnya sama, yaitu tidak terima dan ingin menghajar Asuma-sensei. Namun Sasuke berani bertaruh demi model potongan rambutnya yang keren, gadis garang itu takkan berani melakukan apa yang dikatakannya.

Sial, sial, dan sial. Kini giliran Sasuke yang merutuk. Entah sudah berapa kali kata itu berbicara di dalam otaknya. Sebentar lagi ia akan meninggalkan sekolahnya, namun hari ini ia sama sekali belum memperjuangkan cintanya—ehem, maksudnya belum melancarkan serangan apapun untuk menaklukkan targetnya.

Berpikir, berpikir, dan berpikir. Otak pintarnya dipaksa berpikir keras, sementara Sakura masih setia dengan gerutuannya yang sama sekali tak dianggap olehnya. Iris dark onyxnya melirik ke arah gadis buruannya.

Entah kenapa ia teringat pria penjual bakpao yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya saat ia berangkat ke sekolah tadi pagi. Dan lebih kebetulan lagi ia tak sengaja mendengar apa yang dibicarakan oleh penjual bakpao itu pada pembelinya yang bergender wanita.

_"Aku sengaja membelikanmu kacamata hitam, agar tatapanmu tak menghantuiku setiap saat."_

Kurang lebih seperti itulah kata-kata yang dilontarkan oleh si penjual bakpao tadi pagi. Ya, harus Sasuke akui, sedikit banyak ia bersyukur telah dipertemukan dengan orang itu tadi pagi. Karena orang itu secara tak langsung memberinya inspirasi. Bagaimana mungkin Sasuke bisa melupakan rencana serangannya hari ini, padahal ia sudah menatanya secara apik sejak tadi pagi. Ck, dasar.

Sekarang tinggal memikirkan kata-kata yang pas untuk merayu gadis beriris ijo lumut itu. Tidak mungkin kan ia akan meniru kata-kata dari si penjual bakpao? Ia tidak membawa kacamata hitam, dan kalaupun ia membawanya, ia tidak akan memberikannya pada Sakura. Bisa-bisa gadis itu akan tersinggung karena dikira menghina keindahan matanya. Terlebih lagi, Sasuke Uchiha itu adalah orang yang kreatif. Maka dari itu ia akan menciptakan dunianya sendiri. Pikirnya setengah melenceng.

Ia merasa tidak memiliki apapun yang pantas untuk diberikan pada targetnya saat ini. Jadi, mungkin cukup merayunya dengan kata-kata saja.

Ia menatap Sakura lekat-lekat, sementara yang ditatap masih setia dengan cerocosannya yang tidak jelas. Itu bibir apa bubur(?), batin Sasuke setengah heran. Padahal acara bersih-bersih gudang sudah beres, tapi masih saja dibahas. Ck, dasar cerewet.

Tiba-tiba saja seperti ada bohlam menyala di atas kepalanya. Jidat lebar Sakura yang nampak berkilauan oleh keringat memberinya sebuah ide _brilliant._ Ia berdehem kecil, guna membersihkan tenggorokannya agar suaranya yang keluar berikut terdengar jantan dan menarik. Eits, tapi tunggu dulu. Bagaimana kalau sasarannya meleset? Bagaimana kalau gadis itu justru menertawakannya? Bagaimana _kalau—just shut_ _up_. Setidaknya Sasuke harus mencoba, mau tidak mau—harus.

"Haruno?" panggilnya tiba-tiba, membuat gadis yang sedari tadi mengomel-ngomel langsung terdiam dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa?" sahut Sakura setengah ketus sembari memperhatikan lawan bicaranya.

Sasuke melangkah perlahan mendekati Sakura, membuat gadis itu menautkan alis. Ia menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan gadis itu. Kini kedua insan itu saling bertatapan.

Ia menarik nafas sebentar lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Walau hatinya masih ragu, namun akhirnya ia membuka mulutnya. "Dahi lebarmu itu... bagaikan landasan. Dan jika aku yang menjadi pesawatnya... maka aku akan mendarat di situ," ujarnya sembari menghela nafas lega karena bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya tanpa hambatan sedikit pun. Untung ia selalu sedia permen hexos(?) yang katanya biar lebih enak didengar. Abaikan.

Sakura terbengong sepersekian detik sebelum kemudian wajahnya mendadak menjadi merah, antara marah dan murka(?). "Memangnya kenapa kalau dahiku errr—lebar?" ucapnya setengah tak rela walau ia mengakui kelebarannya(?). "Ini masih lebih baik daripada model rambutmu yang mirip babon ayam bertelur. Kau itu benar-benar menyebalkan Uchiha... Sama menyebalkannya dengan sensei killer itu...!" lanjutnya menggeram marah sebelum kemudian berlalu begitu saja, meninggalkan Sasuke yang termangu menatap kepergiannya.

_Oh no,_ pupus sudah harapannya. Serangannya di hari kedua ini masih bisa dibilang belum ada perkembangan sama sekali, bahkan mungkin lebih parah dari hari pertama.

_What the hell! _umpatnya dalam hati. Seenaknya saja mengatai rambut kerennya itu lebih buruk daripada jidat lapangannya? Dan lagi, bagaimana mungkin dia menyamakan wajah tampannya yang penuh kharisma dengan wajah sensei biologinya yang _pas-pas-an_ nan menyeramkan? Sepertinya penglihatan gadis itu memang bermasalah hingga tak bisa membedakan mana yang buruk dan mana yang rupa(?).

_Oh shit,_ kalau diingat-ingat lagi memang mengesalkan. Sebenarnya Sakura itu perempuan atau bukan sih? Jika dia memang perempuan normal, sudah pasti dia akan terjerat dalam pesonanya. Tapi apa yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Apalagi jika teringat kejadian di dalam gudang tadi. Kejadian di mana ia dengan sengaja melempar kecoak ke arah targetnya. Niatnya sih, agar gadis itu ketakutan dan meminta bantuannya, mengingat kaum hawa biasanya jijik dengan binatang jorok tersebut. Dengan begitu ia akan tampak seperti seorang _'hero'_ di matanya.

Tapi memang dasar monster betina. Alih-alih merasa jijik, gadis itu justru memegang kecoak bernasib sial itu, lalu menjatuhkannya dan menginjaknya sadis seraya menatap tajam ke arahnya, disertai dengan seringaian mengerikan yang terpampang di wajahnya, seolah berkata. _'Jangan macam-macam, atau kau akan bernasib sama seperti kecoak ini.'_

Hhh... Sasuke menghembuskan nafas berat untuk kesekian kalinya. Belum sempat kekesalannya mereda, mata onyxnya tak sengaja menangkap sosok yang mungkin akan semakin menambah kekesalannya hari ini. Sosok itu berada di dekat gerbang sekolah, seperti menanti seseorang. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Sasuke semakin mempercepat langkahnya dan menghampiri sosok itu.

"Pein, mencari Haruno eh?" sapa Sasuke (sok) ramah dengan tampang _cool-nya._

_Skak mat._ Pein nampak salah tingkah mendengar tudingan Sasuke. Namun sebentar kemudian ia bisa menguasai kembali ketenangannya.

"Bukan urusanmu Sasuke," sahut lelaki berambut oranye itu setengah sebal.

"Hn, begitu,"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Bukan urusanmu Pein," balas Sasuke mengembalikan perkataan Pein.

Lelaki yang usianya setahun lebih tua dari Sasuke itu mendelik. Ia menatap tajam Sasuke yang juga menatapnya tak kalah tajam. Akhirnya kedua lelaki itu melanjutkan pertarungan mereka yang sempat tertunda kemarin, yaitu saling melotot tajam dengan aliran listrik yang muncul dari mata masing-masing. Untuk sepersekian detik keduanya masih setia di posisi masing-masing, sampai akhirnya datang seorang lelaki blonde yang tiba-tiba memutuskan aliran listrik di mata mereka dengan muncul di tengah-tengah keduanya.

"Kalian itu apa-apaan sih? Daripada melakukan hal yang tak berguna begitu, lebih baik kalian lihat itu," ujar Naruto terdengar bijak untuk pertama kalinya seraya menunjuk pemandangan yang dimaksud dengan menggunakan dagunya.

Dengan gerakan _slow motion,_ kedua pemuda yang berbeda sekolah itu menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh lelaki beriris blue sky, dan apa yang terjadi sungguh diluar jangkauan mereka.

Sasuke membelalak, Pein menganga, Naruto nyengir, Sai tersenyum, Genma ngeden(?) di toilet. Ehem, abaikan kalimat terakhir.

"Apa ini nyata?" tanya Pein yang sudah berhasil mengatasi keterkejutannya entah pada siapa, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke khas tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya juga.

Sedangkan Naruto dan Sai mulai berbisik-bisik tetangga(?) lagi.

"Wah, ini jadi semakin seru Sai," bisik Naruto.

"Iya Naruto, bertambah lagi satu orang," sahut Sai pelan.

"Tapi, aku jadi semakin bingung mau pasang siapa,"

"Santai saja. Daripada itu, sebaiknya kau siapkan dulu uang taruhannya," usul Sai seraya melempar senyum andalannya.

Sementara Naruto hanya mengangguk-angguk, entah mengerti atau tidak dengan maksud sahabatnya yang doyan taruhan sama seperti dirinya.

_Well,_ pemandangan Sakura bersama seorang lelaki memang menakjubkan untuk disaksikan. Tapi cowoknya itu lho, ampun deh. Sasuke tak habis pikir, bisa-bisanya gadis cap singa liar itu tertarik dengan siswa kelas _XI-B._ Bukan apa-apa sih, hanya saja penampilannya itu lho, membuat mata Sasuke sakit. Pikirnya dramatis.

Bagaimana tidak, _make up_ lelaki yang kini tengah berjalan beriringan dengan targetnya itu terlalu berlebihan menurut Sasuke. Alis yang dipangkas habis, rambut yang dicat merah, mata yang dihias dengan _eyeliner_ hitam super tebal, dan yang paling parah adalah tato yang melekat di keningnya itu.

Entah tato apa yang digunakannya, tapi yang jelas tulisannya itu tampak berubah-ubah. Hari ini bertuliskan _'Abi'_ yang mungkin berarti dia merindukan ayahnya. Kemarin-kemarin bertuliskan _'Aki'_ yang mungkin berarti dia merindukan kakeknya. Bahkan Sasuke sempat tak sengaja memergoki tatonya itu bertuliskan _'Asi'_ yang mungkin berarti dia merindukan air s**u ibunya.

Heran-heran, mereka bilang tatonya itu seni pahat-lah, gahol-lah, macho-lah, dan entah lah-lah(?) apa lagi menurut mereka. Tapi bagi Sasuke, semua itu hanyalah akal-akalan lelaki itu saja agar jidat jenongnya tersamarkan.

_For God Sake,_ iris dark onyxnya melihat pemandangan super langka yang tak jauh di depannya. Targetnya itu terlihat errr—manis saat wajahnya merona. Apa? Manis eh? _Oh, shut up._ Tapi-tapi, yang membuatnya merona adalah lelaki itu. Lelaki yang merupakan rival terberat Sasuke di bidang olahraga, terutama basket. Lelaki yang ketampanannya sering dibanding-bandingkan dengannya. Lelaki yang kini tengah menyeringai ke arahnya entah apa maksudnya.

_What the hell!_ Urusannya dengan Pein belum selesai, muncul lagi orang baru dalam masalahnya. Tapi sepertinya orang itulah yang patut diwaspadai. Sedangkan Pein, sepertinya ia hanyalah lelaki yang bernasib sama dengannya. Hanya mampu menatap gadis itu dari kejauhan sembari membatin-batin tak jelas. Kalau begitu, tak ada salahnya jika ia dan Pein bekerja sama untuk menghancurkan lelaki yang hobi mengoleksi peralatan tradisional seperti gentong pasir, tungku api, kreweng(?), dan terserah.

Oh tidak-tidak, Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan, kurang setuju dengan ide yang terlintas dalam otaknya. Ia akan melakukannya dengan caranya sendiri. Ia tak peduli hubungan apa yang terjalin antara keduanya. Entah itu sahabat, _TTS—eh TTM,_ atau mungkin pacar sekalipun ia takkan peduli. Apapun akan ia lakukan untuk memenangkan taruhannya. Apapun, termasuk bersaing dengan orang-orang berbeda tiap harinya. Mungkin.

Entah kenapa Sasuke semakin berambisi untuk menaklukkan seorang gadis yang menjadi targetnya. Apapun yang terjadi ia harus menang. Pesonanya takkan tertandingi hanya oleh seseorang yang berhasil membuat gadis itu tersenyum malu-malu. Pesonanya jauh lebih menawan dari orang itu, hanya saja gadis itu belum menyadarinya. Pikirnya percaya diri.

Seringaian tipis terpampang jelas di wajah tampannya. _'Aku ta__kkan kalah oleh jidat jenong sepertimu... Gaara.'_

**~TBC~**

Hahaha... *evil laugh* sepertinya banyak yang tertipu di chap kemarin ya. Tapi chap ini sudah menjelaskannya bukan? Jadi, saingan Sasu yang sebenarnya adalah orang yang disukai Saku, bukan orang yang menyukai Saku. Hahaha... *ditampol*

Yosh! silahkan kirimkan ide kalian untuk membantu Sasu menjinakkan Saku dengan menekan tombol bertuliskan **'REVIEW'** di bawah. *ngacir sebelum dihajar massa*

**~Thanks For Reading~**


End file.
